Waiting for an angel
by Punk x Rock x Princess
Summary: S&S are in college and they moved to LA. Their life seems perfect, but a jealous girl comes in the way and takes Sakura away from Syaoran forever. Now he will learn that nothing is impossible when it comes to true love and soulmates. ALERT: S+S MUSH!! R
1. Default Chapter

It's me, the old Luci, I changed my pen name, because I didn't liked my old one. Don't ask me why I put that name and what the "t" means. It's a long story.  
  
The thing is: I'm starting a new story, even though I have another one and is not even finished! But I won't post more chapters for "A hidden place" until I get at least... 25 reviews. That's not so much to ask, right? Or 20, I don't know, it's just that I got 1, only ONE review for my last chapter and I'm very decepointed.   
  
Anyways, here's the plot: Sakura and Syaoran ended highschool and moved to California, so they are studying there. The rest of the gang are in their own bussiness, and they will be appearing only in a few moments. But I can't tell anything else, I want you to discover this by yourselves. There's gonna be a bit of magic, nothing hard to understand. Here's my first chapter!  
  
WAITING FOR AN ANGEL (chapter1)  
  
Sakura placed a blue tank top in her closet, closed it and let go a deep sigh. She felt exhausted, but glad, because she was done with all the moving and she could start college at the next day without problems. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in" said the auburn haired girl. A young boy with chestnut hair and deep amber eyes entered the room. She smiled when she saw him.  
"Are you done with it?" asked Syaoran. She nodded happily. "So did I. We can go to eat or something. What do you think?" he asked again, going to where she was.  
"I don't know. I'm a bit tired, and I wanna call Tomoyo to see how she is and to see how Kero is doing" she said, picking up the phone. Syaoran went there and hugged from behind by her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello" said a voice inside the phone.  
"Tomoyo? It's me" said Sakura  
"Oh my gosh! Sakura, how are you?" said Tomoyo, very excited on the other side of the line. Eriol raised his head from the book he was reading.  
"I'm fine, we got here yesterday and everything's going perfectly. How about you?"  
"I'm fine too. I already started my classes, and so has Eriol. By the way, is Syaoran there?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol was next to her and was asking her to give him the phone.  
"Yes, I'll pass him to you now. Syaoran, honey" said Sakura, and he looked at her. "Tomoyo wants to talk to you"  
"Me?" whispered the boy. She nodded. He shrugged and took the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, my cute little descendant, how are you doing!!!!!"  
"Stop it, you four eyed freak!!!" yelled Syaoran at the phone. Tomoyo laughed, because she heard what Syaoran was saying. Eriol laughed as well.  
"Why such temper, cute descendant, you might get a heart attack or something" said Eriol, holding back the laugh, only imagining the face Syaoran must have putting in that moment.  
"Why you....?!!!" Syaoran was abruptly cutted by someone. "Sorry for that Eriol, you gotta stop doing that to poor Syaoran" said Sakura. Syaoran was trying to get the phone, and on the background you could hear something like: "I'm gonna kill you if I see you and you call me that again, you hear me!!!! I'm gonna track you down until I find you!!!!"   
"So, how's my little cherry blossom? Let me tell you Cerberous is having a great time with Yukito, you know?" (I don't know how you spell Kero's real name. Can anybody tell me? Pleeeeaaaseeee)  
"Really? Thank God. I didn't wanted to leave him there, it's just that I would have to deal with his fights with Syaoran all day and..."   
"Yeah, that would be bad. Well, Sakura, good luck on UCLA" said Eriol.  
"Thanks, good luck to both of you" said Sakura, with a smile.  
"One more thing"   
"What?" asked Sakura, surprised.  
"Can you make Syaoran to listen to one thing?"  
"I'll try" said Sakura. She walked to the bed, Syaoran was sitted there and he looked defeated. "Here" said Sakura. He looked at it, sighed and took it.  
  
"What do you want, Eriol?"  
"Only to tell you one thing: respect your elders. See you later, cute little descendant!!!"  
"GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Syaoran stared at the phone, and took his jacket. "I'm taking a plane to Japan right now, I wanna kill him!!"  
  
Sakura just laughed, with that pure smile that made Syaoran melt. He relaxed a bit. "Sorry. I overreacted" said, and took a few steps, so he was in front of her.  
"If you get mad, that encourages him. That's the point of it. You gotta calm down." she said, playing with his hair. He looked at her emerald orbs. She was as beautiful as ever, and even more. She had grew up and now was a beautiful young woman. Her body was perfect, her face was pure and was filled with happiness. Every guy that saw her melt and couldn't stop looking at her until she was out of sight.   
"It drives me mad" he said, answering to her, but also to his thoughts. She drove him crazy, with the way she moved, with the way God had wanted her body to be like. He could barely keep his instincts from playing bad tricks in him, but it wasn't just that. Her smile, her eyes, the sound of her laugh, since they were 10 years old, he loved all that and more about her.  
  
Sakura started to giggle. He came back from his thoughts  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"You were just stared at..." started Sakura, but got lost into his eyes, that were looking at her, and they were shining. She smiled, because she knew that when they were shining it was because he was thinking about her. She couldn't believe that someone like him could put his eyes in her. He was a great guy, was kind, and in the past years he was also a bit cheerful. Not as much as her, of course, but he smiled a lot more. He was great at sports and in school as well, so he was very popular at highschool. When he grew up, he became one of the hottest guys at their school, and he was; he had an awesome body, and all the girls were drooling over him. But he chose her. She was still surprised and sometimes she wondered how lucky she was to have someone who loved her so much.  
Syaoran placed his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him.  
"Have I ever told you how lucky I feel to have someone like you in my life?" she said, speaking her mind.  
"No" he said. "Have I?"  
"Yes" she said, placing her hands around his neck. "But it would be good to hear it again" she said, smiling. He gave her one of his special smiles (I love them!!! They are so kawaiii!!... Oh my God, I'm becoming Tomoyo!!! This can't be happening!!!)  
"Well, I'll tell you" he said, hugging her completely. "I think you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world. You are beautiful" he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. "You are smart... kind... sexy" he said all this while he kissed her neck and his way to her lips. She giggled at his last word. He heard it and smiled. "And..." he said and faced her. "I don't know what I would do without you"  
  
Sakura smiled. She didn't knew either.  
  
"I think I would rather to die than to stay by myself" her smile fainted at the thought of it.  
"You can't do that" she said, seriously. "We have eachother now, and that's what matters. And if anything happens to any of us" she said, while caressing his cheek. "We'll move on. Promise me that, ok?" she said.  
"Ok. I will" he said. "But if I do, I don't think I can survive a long time"  
"I'm gonna be around if anything goes wrong. And I know you'll be around too..." she said smiling.  
"Because I love you" he ended her sentence. They smiled. They were used to finish each other's sentences and such. He drew his face closer to her and closed his eyes. She closed them too. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Syaoran placed even closer to her as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and the kiss went on and on, until they needed the air so they could breath.  
  
"I love you too" she said, when he broke the kiss. He smiled again.   
"Wanna eat something?" he asked.  
"I'd love to" she smiled, and they left the house.  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
"Sakura, why is it so hard for you to understand this?"  
"You don't know this, but in highschool Maths wasn't my best subject" said Sakura. Anna took her head into her hands.  
"Then why did you took Agronomy? You knew this had Maths on it" she said, taking a book and placing it in her lap. (Agronomy IS a career, I don't know if exists in the US or other countries, but it does here. For those who may not know, it's a career for those who wants to take care of the fields and stuff)  
"Well, my boyfriend is here and he helps me, but I forgot to study this last night and he has classes now" said Sakura, and she got desperate. "I need your help!"  
"I'll explain you with apples and oranges" said Danielle.   
  
The girls were sitted in the big yard of their faculty. Anna, with her legs crossed, let go a big sigh.  
"Prepare yourself girls, the members of the Official Bitches Club are here" said. Sakura, Danielle and the other girl with them turned their heads to that direction.  
  
A group of five girls was walking towards the building. Looked like two of them were leading the way. One of them turned her head and saw Sakura and her friends. She said something to the other girl and she nodded. They started to walk towards them.  
  
"Remember girls, don't let them beat you" said Sakura. She was not the kind of girl that didn't like people, but this five girls had went far from it and Sakura really hated them. The first days of classes they had been really bad at her. She didn't knew why, but she found out soon. She was becoming really popular between the students and had made friends: Danielle, Madison and Fran were her best friends there, but not for that she forgot Tomoyo and the others. The thing is that this five girls were mad at her: one, because she was popular with the boys and such, and they weren't; and two, because in Faculty of Medicine was the rumour that a very hot guy had entered that year. Yes, none other than Syaoran Li. When the girls found out that she was his girlfriend, their anger grew up to levels never imagined. But her friends weren't jealous. They had their own boyfriends.   
  
"So, the new girls are here. I can't believe UCLA went so low accepting you" said Natalie, a blond girl with blue eyes. She was one of the leaders of the group.  
"I can't even believe you passed highschool" said Liz, another leader. She had straight black hair, that fell to her waist and dark red eyes.   
"If you hate us so much, why are you even here?" said Danielle. She had shoulder lenght black hair and dark eyes.   
"We just came around to make your lives a living hell, but we don't wanna waste a lot of time on it, right, Nat?" said Liz.  
"Of course. I can't believe Syaoran went so low by dating someone like you" said Natalie looking at Sakura up and down. Sakura went mad and was gonna yell insults at her but...  
  
"It's Li for you" said a deep male voice.  
  
The five girls turned around and they met the super hot Syaoran Li, giving them his famous death glares. He had been practicing for when he could see Eriol again, so they were even worst than before.   
The girls started to get scared, but Natalie was decided to get into Syaoran's heart (and pocket), so she took a deep breath and approached him.   
  
"You don't mind if I call you Syaoran, right, sweety?" she said, placing her hand in his neck, but he took it gently and let her go.  
"Only my friends can call me Syaoran, and only my girlfriend can call me "sweety". Who do you think you are?" he said. Natalie looked at him horrified. He went to where Sakura was and greeted her friends.  
"Danielle, Madison, Fran, how are you?" he said, smiling at them, while hugging Sakura from her shoulders.  
"We would be better if this bitches would leave, but besides that, we are ok, Syaoran, thanks for asking" said Madison. Syaoran just smiled. Natalie got even more mad when he saw that Syaoran wasn't telling anything to Madison for calling him Syaoran.  
"Let's go, girls" she said, and they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great! I'm done with chapter one. What do you think? Tell me your opinions. One thing, this is not the usual fic of "she wants him and she will do anything, so she makes something happen, there's a misunderstood and they break up" thing. There's a lot more in. I wasn't even planning to put someone to fight for Syaoran, but I was writing and it came up. So, send me your reviews and everything, I'll be waiting, and I won't post another chapter if I don't get reviews!!!! 


	2. The proposal

Ok, here's chapter two. It took a long time but I had writer's block. And something else: I made a mistake on the first chapter, I put a girl named Anna: that name will be changed for Madison. I forgot to change it later, so... it's Madison, Danielle and Fran. That's it, and here's chapter two!  
  
WAITING FOR AN ANGEL (chapter two)  
  
Sakura and the girls let go a deep sigh. That was close.   
  
"Thank for that, Syaoran" said Fran, as they sitted back in the grass. "Those girls are very annoying"  
"I know. They passed near me in their car and started to yell things at me in the morning" said Madison. "They have no right to yell at us, we haven't done anything!" said, really mad.  
"It's me, girls. They are mad at me" said Sakura, with a hint of sadness in her voice. She looked down. Syaoran looked at her and took her face in his hands and made her face him.  
"It's not your fault, ok? Get that out of your head" he said.  
"It is. Everybody knows that they want you, and I'm your girlfriend, so... they hate me because of that" she said, about to burst in tears.   
"Who hates you?" said someone.  
  
They lifted their heads and met Sean, Ed and Andy; Madison, Danielle and Fran's boyfriends. The girls stood up and greeted their boyfriends, after that they sit down and started to chat.  
"Oh, those girls" said Ed. "They have the worst reputation in the entire university" he said, laughing. Sakura smiled. "Don't worry about them, all the girls hate them and the boys try to not get close to them. Just when they want some fun, of course. They are easy girls. Everybody knows that they have visited almost every dorm in UCLA" added.   
"Except from ours" said Andy. He and Sean were roommates. "They tried with both of us, but we had our girlfriends already, so..."  
"So, if you didn't had us, you would have been with one of them?" asked Fran, really mad. Her dark eyes were shining.   
"No. I mean, we have the most smart, beautiful and wanted girls in this place. We wouldn't change you for nothing" said Andy. Syaoran nodded. Fran smiled with happiness. "But, when I think about it, I guess I would, they are really hot" he said, earning the laugh from the group and a couple of playful slaps from the girls, specially from Madison and his girlfriend, who was mad.  
  
The group were talking like this for a while, not noticing a couple of eyes watching them.  
  
"What are you gonna do, Nat?" asked Catherine, one of the girls. Nat was very mad.  
"I don't know. I guess I'll make her dissapear from his sight. And then he'll have some comfort in my arms" said, laughing. Catherine got scared. She knew that Nat used to fight for what she wanted, but kill? She didn't wanted to be involved in it.   
"What are you gonna do to her?" asked, very scared.  
"Just give her a little warning. You'll see. You are coming with me, aren't you?" said, in a tone that indicate that she wouldn't took a no for answer. Catherine nodded, but she had a bad feeling about it and didn't wanted to know what was gonna be.  
  
Finally, Syaoran and Sakura said goodbye to their friends and went home.  
  
"I can't believe we made friends so fast" said Sakura, entering the car.  
"That's because you are the most friendly and caring for her friends I've ever met" he said, with a smile and she blushed.  
"It's not such a big deal" she said. "But I'm glad. They are nice girls, and they are always taking care and watching for the others. That's a good thing to see" she said. Syaoran was driving and they were getting home.  
"Yeah. And they are very pretty too" said Syaoran, as he took a glimpse of Sakura with the corner of his eye. She muttered something like "Sure". Syaoran laughed.  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Sakura, still mad.  
"You look so cute when you are jealous" he answered, still laughing.  
"I wasn't jealous!" she said and turned to look at the window.  
"Ok, ok, sorry. I said that on purpose. They are pretty, but no one as beautiful as you, cherry blossom" he said, taking her hand. She turned to see him and smiled. He smiled back.   
"Fine. You got me, I was jealous. It's just that I can't take to see you with someone else, or anything like it" she said.  
"But I told you already, I wouldn't change you for anything" he said. They were at their house now. He opened the door for her, and took her in his arms. "You believe me, right?" he asked. She nodded. He gave her a small kiss on her lips.  
"Now let's go in, you need help in your Maths, right?" he asked.  
"Who told you that?" she said, taking her books.  
"Danielle did. She said you didn't had a clue about it" he said smiling. She pout and started to complain.  
"Is not good to make fun of it!" she said and went inside. He laughed even harder.   
"Come on, don't be mad! I was just joking!" he said and went inside after her. Their life was perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So at the end... that's it. Got it?" asked Syaoran. He had been teaching maths to Sakura during the past half and hour.   
"Yes! Finally. How come it's so easy for you to get it?" asked Sakura, amazed about how easy it was for Syaoran to teach her.   
"Don't know. I just do" he said and winked at her. She smiled. "Hey, what do you want to eat?" he asked, standing up.  
"I don't know. Pizza sounds good" she said and he nodded. He took the keys of the car and opened the door.  
"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere" he said, holding her by her waist.  
"I won't" she said, smiling. He kissed her and went out.  
  
Sakura put her books in her desk and went downstairs to prepare everything. She barely heard the door.  
  
"Coming!" she said, surprised. Not a lot of people knew where she lived. She opened the door and there was Nat.  
"Great. How did you know where I live?" asked Sakura really upset.  
"You are not letting me in?" she said, with a pout. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"What do you want, Natalie?" she asked again. Natalie sighed.  
"Thought you were smarter, Kinomoto. I want to have a small talk with you.... about Syaoran" she said.  
"It's Li for you, and what do you wanna talk about him?" said Sakura. She knew what she wanted, but tried to make the conversation last until Syaoran came home.  
"Can you let me in, please?" said Natalie, tired of the little game.  
  
Sakura let her in. Natalie entered and started to see the photographs that were in a small table. She seemed very interested in one that showed Sakura and Syaoran during their senior year trip. They were at the beach, and he was holding her from behind by her waist with a small smile. She had a big smile on her face. Sakura stood there watching how Natalie watched the picture.  
  
"How long have you been dating?" asked Natalie, putting the frame back in the table.  
"Five years" answered Sakura. After the sealed card episode, he had left for two years and then he came back, when they were fourteen. They had been dating since.  
"And how can he? I mean, he could have better girls like me, and he chose you. Weird thing." she said, and Sakura felt her anger raise. Just a bit more, and she didn't answered for the consequences.  
"Look, if this is what you want to say I suggest you leave. Now speak, I have things to do" said Sakura. Natalie looked at her and sit down on the couch.  
"Fine, if that's what you want. I have money, Kinomoto. More than what you can have. And I can give you anything you want if you just left Syaoran with a broken heart and ready to come to my arms" she said. Sakura opened her eyes, 'I can't believe this', she thought.  
"What?" she asked.  
"As simple as that. I want you to break up with Syaoran. Whatever you want I can give it to you, just do as I say" she said.  
"Are you crazy?" said Sakura, trying to take control of her anger. "Do you think that I would break up with him a relationship of five years just because you say so? I don't think so. Go to other girl with your little offer, but don't even think of coming close to us again" said Sakura. Natalie smiled.  
"But is Syaoran who I want. And nothing will stop me from getting him. I gave you a chance to do it in the good way. But if is not in the good way..." she said, and looked for something inside her purse. She took out a gun, and Sakura looked horrified at the girl in front of her. ".... it will have to be the bad way." said pointing at her.  
"You are crazy" said Sakura, walking backwards, while Natalie was walking to her.   
"Maybe" she answered. "But I'm gonna be with Syaoran, you want it or not" said Natalie. Sakura looked at the eyes of the girl. She was crazy. Sakura closed her eyes, ready for what was gonna come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it!! A cliffhanger!! Muahaha, I'm so evil!! I didn't wanted to give it all at the time, so I'll leave it here. Flame me if you want, I don't care. I deserve it. I'll take this chance to say to everyone that I hope you had a good time during Christmas and New Year. I hope this is a good year for everyone (specially for me, I need it!). Anyways, I hope you liked this and review, pleeeaaaaaseeeeee!!!!! 


	3. Goodbye

Ok, for the people who wanted me to continue, here it is, chapter 3. I won't make it long, except for a BIG thank you to sakura-chan and kan-chan, which are two wonderful persons and great writers. And to everyone else who read this fic, review it or not.   
  
WAITING FOR AN ANGEL (chapter 3)  
  
A car pulled up in front of a hospital. Four people walked down quickly and went into the building, searching for someone. Until they found it.  
  
"Syaoran" said one of them. The young man looked up and met amethyst eyes. (please tell me if I spell that right!! I don't know which color are Tomoyo's eyes, but I read this in some fic, so don't blame me!)  
"Hi" was all he could say. Then he stood up, and Tomoyo hugged him very tight. He hugged her back.  
"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Hi, man" said another person. Syaoran looked at him. Eriol approached him, and gave him a hug as well. "How is she?"   
"Good" he said. He didn't felt like talking too much. After that he received a hug from Sakura's father, Fujitaka, and then, it came the worst.  
"If anything wrong happens to her, I'll take it as your fault, gaki" said Touya, without even looking at him. Syaoran nodded again.   
"How was the flight?" he asked.  
"Good. But very tense, Tomoyo didn't stop crying." said Eriol. Tomoyo glared at him and he smiled. "I was nervous" she replied. And then added: "What happened?"  
Syaoran took a deep breath. He sitted down and started to tell what had happened since he came back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stopped the car and went down with a bag in his hands. Suddenly her realized how weak Sakura's aura was. He got scared and entered the house. Complete silence. He walked to the dining room and left everything in the table. Then he walked to the living room. What he saw was the beggining of his nightmare.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, wake up" he said, scared. The girl was laying in the couch with her eyes closed. Then he realized something. A dark red liquid that was starting to cover the couch. He touched it. And he freaked out.  
Syaoran took the phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello, I have an emergency. Yes, my girlfriend, she got shot and she's loosing blood. Ok..." Syaoran couldn't believe that was happening. Only one thought was on his mind: 'Sakura, please hang on'  
  
At the same time, two young girls were standing in a bridge. One of them took something and threw it to the river.   
  
"Nat, you shouldn't have done that. You killed her, Nat!!" screamed one of them.  
"Shut up!! I didn't killed her. Just a little shot, she's gonna be ok" said Natalie. Catherine started to walk away.  
"I'll wait for you in the car" she said. When she got there, she started to breathe heavily. 'She's crazy, she's crazy. I have to get away from her. How did I get into this?' She was thinking of many things at the same time, it was driving her crazy. She felt guilty. She knew that Nat was capable of doing a lot of other things, but killing? She couldn't bear with keeping that secret. And for the first time, she felt sorry for someone that wasn't her. 'Poor Syaoran' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And do you have any idea of who could have done it?" asked Eriol.  
"I do, but I can't prove it. I hope she wakes up soon, so she can tell me" said Syaoran, looking to the floor. Tomoyo stayed looking at him. After all they have went through, the less that she expected to happen was that Sakura was getting a shot. She had went through worst. And to see Syaoran like that, unavailable to do something for her, it hurted her. He was her friend, and Sakura was her best friend, it was a double pain she couldn't take.   
They heard a couple of steps. Tomoyo lifted her head and saw three girls, running towards them.  
  
"Syaoran" said Danielle. He stood up and got a hug from her. "We came as fast as we could"   
"Hi, boy" said Madison. They hugged. Fran hugged him without saying anything.  
"Girls, I want you to meet some people" he said. Tomoyo stood up.  
"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji" she said. Madison smiled.  
"She talked a lot about you. It's nice meeting you" said. Tomoyo smiled as well. (I thought it would be funny that her name was Madison Taylor. But it won't, because this characters are based on my three best friends, so...) "I'm Madison Jennings"  
"I'm Danielle Barrett" she said. Tomoyo nodded. Danielle gave a hug to Fran, who was crying. "This is Francine Miller". Tomoyo walked over to Fran, and hugged her.   
"Don't cry. Sakura is strong, she's been through worst. She's gonna make it" she said. Fran smiled at her.  
"Now I know why you get so well with Sakura. You are just like her" she said. Tomoyo smiled.   
  
The introductions were done quickly, and then everyone started to talk about Sakura. The three new girls started to tell to Fujitaka and Touya how Sakura was doing in college and everything else. That's when one of them remembered something.  
  
"Syaoran" said Fran, who was fine now after two cups of coffee. "Do you know who did this?" she asked. All eyes were on Syaoran now. He nodded.  
"I'm quite sure it was Natalie" he said. Danielle took her head in her hands.  
"That bitch" she said. "I used to be in highschool with her. She's older than us, so I never really talked to her, but there was a lot of stories around about her, and all of them said that she was crazy" she said. There were tears running down her cheeks now. "All the seniors gave advices to the youngers. And most of all were: 'Don't mess with Natalie. She's crazy'. I never believed it until I saw her hitting a girl against the lockers. Natalie was holding her by her hair. Her name was Tammy. Yes, Tammy was dating a guy and Natalie wanted him. That's why she was yelling. I never believed it until I saw her. And I believe she's perfectly capable of killing" she ended. One of her friends was seriously hurted in the hospital because of one crazy girl. Everyone stayed silent for a moment until a doctor came.  
  
"Family from Sakura Kinomoto?" he asked. Fujitaka took one step ahead.   
"I'm her father. What's wrong with my daughter?" he said. Touya took him by his shoulders.  
"Can you please come to my office?" he said. Everyone nodded and followed him.  
  
When everyone was inside, the doctor spoke:   
"First of all, I need you to know she got a shot in the left side. We took the bullet out, so she's fine from that" the doctor said. Fujitaka nodded. "However, she's in a very bad state. Everything is indicating that she got hit several times with something heavy". Syaoran stood up at this. "I wish I didn't had to tell you this, but... she's not gonna make it" said the doctor. Tomoyo started to cry. Eriol hugged her. Fujitaka swallowed and stood up. Touya hugged him. Fran started to cry again, and Danielle hugged her, crying again.   
  
Syaoran sitted down. He couldn't believe. She was gonna die. "His" Sakura was going to die. Madison sit next to him. She was crying silently. He hugged her. The doctor cleared his throat, so everyone turned their attenttion to him.  
  
"I just found out that she's awake and she seems perfectly fine. So, I suggest you go to see her" he said. Then he walked out the door followed by the group.   
  
Touya took Syaoran's arm and drew him apart.   
"Don't worry, brat, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said, when he saw that Syaoran gave him a death glare. "I just want you to know that... that... that I'm sorry for everything" he said. Syaoran gave him a strange look.  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
"I know how much you are suffering for her, so... I thought she would be happy if we stop fighting" he said. "I'm suffering too" he said. Syaoran palmed him on the shoulder. "I'll go to call Yuki. I know he would like to see her" he said.  
"I made the arrangements already" said a voice. They turned around and saw Tomoyo. "Just like us, he's taking a plane so he can be here as soon as possible. He's bringing Kero" she added. Touya nodded and went to talk to his dad.  
  
Tomoyo approached Syaoran, who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"No" he said. "My angel is leaving me" he added. "How am I suppossed to live now?"   
Tomoyo started to cry. Syaoran hugged her and closed his eyes. It was hard for him to hold back the tears.   
"I always thought that..." started Tomoyo when she broke the hug. "... I thought that we would have get married together... that I would make our wedding dresses... and that our babies would play together... and now I realize I can't picture myself doing that with nobody else" she said. "She's such a good person, she's not suppossed to die" she ended, her voice was breaking. Syaoran couldn't tell her anything. Everything she was saying was true.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come in" said the girl. Three other girls entered the room. " Hi" said Sakura.  
"Hi, Sakura" said Madison, standing next to her. They had been entered first, because they were going to tell their boyfriends later. "How do you feel?" she asked.  
"Fine, if somebody can feel right after being shot at" she said.   
"Who did it, Sakura?" asked Danielle, who was at the other side of the bed with Fran, who was still sobbing.  
"It was Natalie" she said, whispering.   
"I knew it" said Danielle, crying now. "I hope she burns in hell" she added, full of anger.  
"Do't do that, Danielle. That's the way is meant to happen. Now she can have Syaoran..." said Sakura, but Fran interrupted her.  
"She deserves to go to hell!!! Look what she did to you!!!" screamed the girl. Danielle hugged her.  
"There's no way she's getting Syaoran, because he knows she did it, and from what Eriol told us..." said Madison  
"Eriol's here?" said Sakura, very happy suddenly.  
"Yes, and so is your brother and your dad. And we met Tomoyo, she's so nice, just as you said" said Madison, smiling. Sakura smiled too. "Also, your brother told us they were waiting for Yukito to come soon. And he's bringing Kero" (BTW, forgot to tell you, the girls know everything about tha cards, because they found them in Sakura's house and... it's a big story, the thing is they know and the boys know too".  
"Well, Eriol told us that Syaoran is not staying with his arms crossed" continued Danielle, after calming Fran. "So, I believe he's going to denounce Natalie" added. Sakura nodded.  
"Sakura, are you scared?" asked Madison.  
"I don't know. I don't know how is to be dead, so... I guess I am" she said. The girls got surprised, but it was better to talk now that she knew.   
  
The girls kept talking and remembering every single thing they did in the few time they knew each other.  
  
"I love you, girls. Even I don't know you for too long, I think you are great friends. I'll miss you" said Sakura, starting to cry. The girls hugged her. After that, they said goodbye. There was some people that wanted to see her.  
  
The girls went out of the bedroom and said goodbye to Syaoran, Tomoyo adn everyone else.  
  
"No matter what time it is, give us a call and we'll be here" said Madison. When they were crossing the door they met a guy with glasses that was heading towards the elevator. He got there just in time.  
"Li" he said. Syaoran looked at him. They hugged for awhile.   
"Where's the stuffed animal?" said Syaoran. Kero came out from Yukito's bag.  
"Hi, brat" he said. He didn't looked cheerful as before. "Where is she?"  
"There" he said, pointing at her door. Yukito and Kero entered, and Sakura turned her head. It was three o' clock and the stars were shining bright. She wanted to enjoy it, it would be the last time she could see them.  
"Hi, you two!!" she said, happily. Kero flew to her and she hugged him. Yukito took the book with the Sakura cards that Syaoran had given to him.  
"Hi, Sakura" said Yukito. She smiled.   
"I'm glad you came" she said. "I don't know what to do about the cards"  
"What do you mean?" asked Kero.  
"I don't know, do I have to seal the book? And what about the new master, I have no idea about this" said Sakura. Yukito closed his eyes and wings appeared from his back. Suddenly Yue was there.  
"There has to be some clue about the new master" he said. "Otherwise, it means you will still be the mistress" added.  
"We can take care of it later, Yue. Sakura has to rest" said Kero, while Sakura opened the book. The Sakura cards flew around her, shining. Sakura smiled weakly, her strength was dropping by the minute. The cards went back to the book and Sakura closed it. She put it on the table, where Yukito took it.   
"Take care of my brother, Yukito. Make sure he's ok. And I take that you'll be living with him, right?" she said, talking to Kero. Kero nodded. He felt sad, even though she was clumpsy and he always had to wake her up when she was younger, he still loved her. He wiped a tear that had left his eyes: it was his first tear. Sakura smiled saddly and hugged him. They left room and not even a second later Touya went in.  
  
"Hi, monster" he said.   
"I'm not a monster" she said, very serious. He just smiled.  
"Yes, you are. You are my little monster". Sakura was surprised about this change in his brother's attittude.  
"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" she said. He shook his head.  
"I'm here to talk to you... Syaoran asked me not to bother you".  
"Ok, now I'm totally positive that you are not my brother" she added. He smiled at his sister. No matter how old she was, he would always see her as a little girl. A thought came to his mind.  
"When mom died, I said to myself that I was gonna protect you from getting hurt. And look at you" he said. Sakura took his hand. "I failed you. You shouldn't be here in this bed" he said, looking down.   
"Don't worry, Touya" she said. "You didn't failed. You did your best, and I know". He looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
"Be good, monster" he said, before leaving.  
"I'm not a monster!" she said and stuck her tongue out. Her brother just shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There has to be something you can do, Eriol!" said Tomoyo.  
"I can't!. You see, she was hurt in a human act. With a human weapon. It has nothing magical" He hugged Tomoyo, she had started to cry again. "You know I would do anything to help her, but I can't" he said.  
"There has to be a way" said Syaoran, starting to walk from side to side again. "I'm gonna find a way, I swear!" he said, falling in a chair. "This can't be happening"  
"Do you know what's the worst thing about this?" asked Tomoyo. "That we never thought she would fall for something like this. She's always strong"  
"The bullet hit in her heart" said Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo stayed in silence. They understood this was hard for him. "She's lucky to be alive. Natalie did her job well. She can be proud now" he said, but now he didn't sounded sad. He sounded full of hate. Tomoyo got scared.  
"Don't do anything stupid, Syaoran" said Eriol. "You know we are gonna be here. We are staying for a few days".  
  
Sakura's father went out of Sakura's room after talking to her. It was surprising how full of life her daughter was. Still now, that she was in her bed, with tubes in her arms and machines all around her, she still had the same angelic face and that smile that never leave her face.   
  
"How is she?" asked Eriol, when he saw that Fujitaka was there.  
"She's amazingly fine" he said, smiling at what she had told him: "Don't think you lost me and my mom; we are just on a journey. We are going to see each other very soon". He came back from his thoughts and spoke again. "Who's going next?"   
"I will" said Tomoyo.   
"I'll go with you" said Eriol.   
  
They walked together. Eriol opened the door and they saw Sakura playing with her key, that was still hanging around her neck. She looked when she heard the door and there she saw two of the people she most wanted to see that night.  
  
"Sakura" said Tomoyo and ran to hug her friend. Sakura hugged her back, and both started to cry.  
"I missed you so much, Tomoyo" said Sakura, cleaning the tears running down her cheeks. "I even missed your costumes and always have to stop you from taping me". Tomoyo laughed.  
"Hi, Sakura" said Eriol, and hugged her.   
"I still can't believe you took an airplane just to come here" she said.  
"Well, Syaoran told us and we thought we had to be here" said Tomoyo, fixing Sakura's hair. "We met your friends. They are really nice".   
"They said that from you too" said Sakura, and Tomoyo smiled.   
"Did you talk to everyone already?" asked Eriol, when he saw that Sakura's heart beat was getting irregular in some points.   
"I have to talk to Syaoran" she said, and took a deep breath. "I want you to make sure he's ok, that he doesn't do anything stupid to Natalie"   
"He's telling the police, that's all" said Eriol. "You told to your friends, and you saw her, so I'm sure she's not gonna get away with it"  
"She shot me because I refused to break up with Syaoran" said Sakura and Tomoyo tried to make her quiet. "Tomoyo, I want to tell this to somebody. She came saying that she could gave me anything I wanted, that I had to break up with Syaoran so he could go with her... and I didn't wanted to". Sakura started to cry, for the first time since she got the shot.  
"Sakura, that was fine" said Eriol. "I'm sure it would have been worst for you if you had to break up with him"  
"I know!" said Sakura, still crying. "But I don't know what happened to me, I saw her, with the gun, in front of me, and I didn't move. I couldn't move. And now everyone's suffering because of me. If I just..."   
"Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo. Sakura got scared. Tomoyo had never yelled at her. "Stop thinking like that!! We are not suffering. We are fine. Things already happened, we win nothing at thinking what we could have done" she said, hugging her friend, that was crying non stop right now.   
"After all we've been through, you must know that we know this is not the end" said Eriol, sitting next to her. "We'll always be together, no matter what. I'm sure of that. And someday, we'll all meet again, right here on Earth, or somewhere else". Sakura smiled at Eriol's advice. He knew what he was talking about.   
"Thank you, guys" she said, wiping her tears. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here"  
"It's ok, this is what friends do. And I'm sorry I yelled you like that" said Tomoyo.  
"Don't worry" said Sakura. Suddenly her heartbeat became irregular, and she started to breathe heavily. Tomoyo got really scared, but Eriol calmed her.   
"It's not her time yet" he said. He was right. Slowly, Sakura started to breathe normally and her heartbeat became steady.  
"I want to.... talk to Syaoran" said. Tomoyo hurried out of the room, followed by Eriol.  
"Syaoran, hurry. Sakura wants to talk to you" said Tomoyo. Syaoran stood up.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"She had some sort of... I don't know, but her heartbeat was irregular, and she had trouble breathing. Then she asked for you" said Tomoyo. Syaoran went quickly to her room, entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I´m tired!! I've been writing since, like, 3:30 pm and now it's 7:36 exactly, and I don't know if to keep going!! *gets hit by a couple of tomatoes* Ok, ok, I will!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, beautiful" he said. She smiled at him and raised her hand, to call him. He sit next to her and took her hand.  
"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded. "Don't lie to me".  
"I'm ok, really" he said, again. Sakura glared at him.  
"I know you, Syaoran. And you know me too. Tell me, what's wrong?" said Sakura.  
"What do you think? Why this had to happen to you? Of all the bad people around, why you?" he said. He was starting to feel the anger, because he couldn't do anything to keep his cherry blossom with him.   
"Because you are such a wonderful person, everybody loves you... you know how people is. They are jealous, they can't stand we are happy" she said, passing her hand through his hair.   
"Then it should have been me" he said. She shook her head. "I deserve it more than you do. You have nothing to do here" he added, also passing his hand through her hair. "You are an angel that fell to Earth for mistake. But that's good... because you came to me" Sakura smiled.  
"According to you then, I'm just going back where I belong" she said. She stared at his face, at his eyes, that every time they looked at her she melted. She started to cry in silence.   
"You know I love you, right?" he said.  
"Yeah. But I wouldn't mind if you say it again" she said, with a weak smile.  
"I don't know what you did. I don't know how, but you changed me into someone better. I am better because of you. You make me better. Everytime I look at you, every time you smile I can hardly believe that you are mine, that you could be with someone that was so evil to you in the first place. You are my life, you know?" he said, with his voice filled with emotion. Sakura could see in his eyes that he meant every word of it.  
"Everytime that I saw you, when we were kids, I knew you weren't as cold as you showed yourself. But I never thought that you changed because of me. And that means so much to me. You were always there, everytime I needed someone to hold me, to save me, to help me, you were there. You are perfect to me, and everytime you look at me I can see that you love me. And I'm so glad that you do. And ever since I knew I loved you I couldn't picture myself with anybody else that wasn't you" said Sakura. By now, she was fine, but she was whispering, because it was hard for her to talk. Syaoran had a few tears running down his cheeks.  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you" he said, crying.  
"Don't think I'm leaving. Because a part of me will be always be around you. You will never be alone. If you ever need me, I'm gonna be there. And be sure of one thing: I love you, here or in Africa, now or in a thousand years. I always will."  
  
Syaoran stopped her and gave her a deep and passionate kiss, like trying to keep her with him with that kiss.   
  
"I would give anything to keep you here with me" he said, whispering.   
"And I would do anything to stay like this forever. But... you know? I don't regret anything. I'm glad I met you, and don't say you regret what you said to me when we met, because that's all a part of who you are, and I love you just like that" said Sakura, when he started to cry one more time.   
"I should have been there. When Natalie went to our place"  
"It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault. You have to be strong. For me?" asked Sakura. He nodded. "Don't do anything stupid, little wolf"  
"I love you. I always will." he said, one more time.  
"I love you too" she said. She took one deep breath. Closed her eyes.   
  
Now, the heart monitor showed one straight line.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finallly!!!! Ok, I know you'll hate me for this, and flame me if you want, I don't care, I deserve it, 'cause I'm so evil!!! Hate me all you want, but only one thing: this isn't over yet!! No sir.   
Ok, on the next chapter, I'll be presenting a new character. Hey, I just realised something: I'll be putting a few songs of my favorite singer, Michelle Branch, and that's exactly the name of my new character!! I love that name. Well, that's all. Review, pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! 


	4. Missing you

Here I am writing another chapter. I was writing awhile ago, but I'm kinda slow today and I erased everything I had written!! Oh, well... I want to say that I'm sorry I didn't let the earth have gravity... again!!! I always seem to do that in my fics, I don't know why... And if you wanna flame me for what I did, do it, I deserve it... I'll leave you with the story now.  
  
WAITING FOR AN ANGEL (chapter 4).  
  
Tomoyo started to cry and sob, and she didn't stop in the whole night. Eriol hugged her really tight, and he couldn't help the tears that were running down his cheeks. Fujitaka looked extremely weak and Touya was hugging him, it was obvious that he was crying for his little sister. Yukito and Kero were silent in a chair.  
Syaoran walked away a little and dialed a number.   
"Madison, it's me... Just come over, ok?" he said, and hanged up. He had left the room a moment ago, after Sakura closed her beautiful green eyes he had stayed there, caressing her peaceful face, talking to her, telling her everything he had forgot to say. And now he felt nothing.   
Everyone stayed in silence for a few minutes, until the doctor called Fujitaka to make him fill some papers. Yukito and Touya went with him, and left Kero alone in the cold chair. Suddenly he started to cry silently, but the boys heard him. Eriol motioned Syaoran to go to him, he couldn't since he had Tomoyo. Syaoran walked to him and in the moment he sit next to him, Kero started to cry in his shoulder. Syaoran closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears that were coming. They stayed like that until footsteps were heard and three girls came running down the hall.  
Syaoran left Kero with Eriol, and turned around, only to be hugged by Madison. She wasn't crying, but you could see that she was in pain.  
"We'll make her pay, Syaoran... I'll help you, she's gonna regret it" she said when she broke the hug. Syaoran nodded in silence.  
"That's if she makes it when I'm done with her" said Fran, before breaking down for the fifth time that night. Danielle hugged her and some silent tears started to fall.  
"I'm going to the police tomorrow, who's coming with me?" he asked in such a cold voice that the girls got scared, they didn't knew this side of him.  
"I'll go, and I think Tomoyo will too if she's strong enough" said Eriol.  
"She told us what happened, so I think we are going too, we can help" said Madison, the stronger of the three girls.  
"Good. I'll see you tomorrow" said Syaoran. He hugged Madison one more time, and left. Everyone stayed looking at him. Madison walked over to Kero and hugged him. He didn't even bothered to ask her anything, she already knew so there was no point.  
"Do you think he's ok?" asked Danielle, whispering.  
"I don't know. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid in his state" said Eriol. Tomoyo looked up, and cleaned away her tears.  
"Eriol, can you hand me your cellphone, please?" she asked. Eriol gave it to her. "I'll call everyone to make sure they are here tomorrow" she said when he gave her a questioning look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran left the hospital and walked. He didn't knew where he was going, he just wanted to feel something, that's why he didn't bothered about zipping his jacket, even though it was cold. He kept walking, not looking up, and when he did he found himself in a small park, that had a fountain in the middle and sat there, remembering all of their times together, her smile, her laugh, her eyes.   
  
"Don't think I'm leaving. Because a part of me will be always be around you. You will never be alone. If you ever need me, I'm gonna be there. And be sure of one thing: I love you, here or in Africa, now or in a thousand years. I always will."  
  
Syaoran remembered her words and a pain stabbed him in the heart. He started to cry.  
  
"Where are you now? Now that I need you to be here to comfort me, where are you?" he whispered. "Don't you see that I don't want to live if you are not with me? Life is worthless without you, I need you, dammit!!" he screamed. First he felt nothing, later he felt pain and now he felt anger. Because he couldn't protect her, because he had let her go, becuase someone had taken her away from him.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
"Do you think he'll make it?"  
"I don't know, I hope so..."  
"Otherwise we would have to break the rules"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A car pulled up in front of a big hotel. A couple of people walked off and runned inside.   
"Excuse me, I need to talk to Tomoyo Daidouji, please"  
"She's in room 476, third floor"  
"Thank you"  
  
The group walked to the elevator, when they reached the third floor they went to Tomoyo's room and knocked. They heard some noise and the door opened, revealing Eriol who was still in the clothes from the day before.  
"Hi, guys" he said, and a guy stepped forward and gave him a hug. "No lies this time, Yamasaki?" he asked, and Yamasaki just smiled.  
"It's not good time for jokes, Eriol" he said. Eriol caught site of four girls before him and hugged Naoko who was in front of him. Tomoyo appeared in the door and a girl with black hair and crimson eyes walked to her and hugged her, as both of them started to cry.  
"She's gone, Meilin, she's gone" said Tomoyo, while Meilin stroked her hair, crying as well. "I'm gonna miss her so much, so much" said.  
"It's ok, Tomoyo. We are gonna miss her too, but you need to be strong, ok? She wouldn't like you to be like this" said Meilin, trying to stay calm for her friend, but deep down her heart was shattered too. She had not only lose a friend, she was also like that because she could imagine how her dear cousin would be, and that would break her heart again.   
"I don't think I can" said Tomoyo, when Meilin broke the hug to look at her. After that she let go and a girl with pigtails went to her and hugged her.  
"Everything's going to be ok, Tomoyo" she said. "She'll make sure it will".  
After Chiharu left, Rika went and gave her a hug too. Chiharu went to Yamasaki's arms, who looked really sad, totally opposite of how he usually was. Eriol was hugging Meilin now. In some point, everyone stayed quiet, not even a sob could be heard. Tomoyo, who was really cold, felt extremely warmer all of sudden, as if someone had put a blanket around her.  
"Do you know that when an entire room stays in silence is because an angel just passed by?" said Yamasaki. Everyone looked at him. "It's not a lie, I swear, I heard it somewhere" he said, and they believed him, because he wasn't smiling, in fact, even his eyes looked sad.  
"I think that's true" whispered Tomoyo.   
"Eriol, do you know where Syaoran is? I need to see him" said Meilin.   
"I'll take you" he answered. Meilin nodded. He walked to get his jacket and went to Tomoyo, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon. You stay with her, please" he said to the others, who nodded. He walked out of the room with Meilin, before she left she gave Tomoyo a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran woke up feeling horrible. He got up and found himself in their room. A room filled with memories. It weren't a lot, because they had been living there for a few weeks, but still he could feel her presence in the room, he could see her there. New memories started to play in his mind, it was driving him crazy. How could he recover from her death when he couldn't stop seeing her everywhere?. Suddenly he felt a knock on the door. He went down stairs and when he opened the door he met sad crimson eyes that belonged to her cousin.  
"Syaoran" she said and hugged him. Syaoran hugged her back and all the tears that he had tried to hold since he came back home... to their home, they all came running down his face and he couldn't stop. Meilin closed the door and led him to the couch, and she hugged him and let him cry all his pain for losing his love.  
"I've been without her for less than 12 hours, and look at me" he said, when he was better. "I can't survive without her, I can't breath without her, I need her" he said, and he looked like he was going to break down one more time. Meilin placed her hands in his neck and forced him to look at her.  
"Syaoran, look at me. You can do this, ok, we are gonna be here with you. It's hard for all of us, and specially for you, but... you can do it. Take one step at the time. It's ok if you wanna cry now, cry all you want, but don't give up, Syaoran. Don't give up". She hugged him one more time, but this time he was in silence. He looked terrible, it was true, but he had shed too many tears. It would take only a couple of hours before he started to cry again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stood there watching as everyone was leaving their flowers. There were a few teachers that gave her class there. Madison, Fran and Danielle were there, and even though Fran was more recovered, she was still crying. Madison allowed to shed a few tears this time, of course in the arms of her boyfriend. Nakuru had travelled too from England, she didn't knew Sakura a lot, but she admired her. Kaho Mizuki appeared too, it was the first time any of them saw her worried about something. She was crying too. Syaoran had stayed in silence while he was greeting his friends, and everyone knew that he was trying to stay strong in front of everyone.   
Tomoyo looked the worst. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Eriol. Every time she opened her mouth was only to start crying again. When it was her turn to leave flowers, she went and left cherry blossoms, and in the moment she had she fell to the ground and started to cry. Eriol took her in his arms and left.   
When everything was over, Fujitaka approached Syaoran. Touya couldn't even talk, he felt miserable.   
"I want to thank you for taking care and making my daughter happy, Li" said Fujitaka. Syaoran nodded. "We are leaving to Japan right now, so I want to thank you in my name and Touya's".  
"Don't worry. All I did was love her" was Syaoran's reply. They shook hands and he left. Syaoran stayed there and sat down next to Sakura's grave.  
"I can't get used to this, you know?... How can it be that you were next to me yesterday and now you are here, in a cementery" he said. He touched the letters that formed her name. "Why did you leave, honey, why? You know that you mean the world to me and still you left me alone... I miss you so much" he said, and his voice broke. But he managed to control himself and not to cry. He stayed there for some time, talking to her until Eriol went to him.  
"Syaoran, let's go" he said, tapping him in the shoulder.  
"Go away, Eriol. I want to be here with her" he answered.  
"Syaoran, you've been here for an hour or something. You need to rest. Come on" he said. Syaoran got up and followed him to the car.  
"How's Tomoyo?" he asked, when Eriol started to drive.  
"She's better. She's at the house with Meilin, she's going back in a couple of days" said Eriol. "When are you going to the police?".  
"Tomorrow. I'm gonna make sure that she gets in jail and never comes out" answered Syaoran.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fran got out of her car and walked towards the building, but someone called her and she stopped. She turned around and saw that her friends were sitted under a cherry blossom tree. Immediately she felt sad, remembering her friend. She walked to them and sitted down.  
"I felt so bad when I saw the tree" she said. Danielle took her hand in support.  
"That's why we picked it. This tree that will symbolize our short but great friendship" she said, and Fran smiled. "She's with us in every moment, I know she is".  
"I just hope that Syaoran gets better" said Madison. And it was true. He had went to the police three days before, and it had taken awhile to make everything work out, because since it was an homicide they needed a lot of proofs against Natalie. But they had them, Sakura had tell them what had happened, and they could prove that she was at their place that evening. It had been four days since that terrible night, but they had hoped that Syaoran would heal little by little. Specially because his friends were there too, but he didn't showed any signs. He wasn't going to his classes anymore, all he did was going to the cementery, or go to the police. Sometimes he would spent hours walking in parks or lakes. There were days he wasn't even eating.  
"So, here you are" said a voice. The three girls stood up and saw a very unfriendly face. Fran was about to throw at her and start to hit her, but Danielle holded her. "I thought the other bitch would be here with you too" said Natalie. She had no idea that Sakura was dead.  
"Not thanks to you" said Madison. "But not even that is gonna make Syaoran go to you, he knows everything" she said, and Natalie played dumb and didn't reacted.  
"Everything about what? Oh, please tell me, did he dump her? Because she doesn't deserve to be with him, no wait, she doesn't even deserve to have anyone to love her..."  
That was enough, and Fran got away from Danielle's grip and went to Natalie, who just smiled thinking she coudln't hurt her, since she was a bit skinny. Little did she knew that Fran was a black belt and that she practiced kickboxing, and she started by punching her in the nose.  
"Oh my nose!!" yelled Natalie, but Fran just smirked and punched her again.  
"This is for Sakura! And this is for Syaoran!" she yelled before punching her in the stomach again. Natalie was in pain, she felt horrible, but came to a halt when she saw Syaoran walking towards them, even though he was far from them. At the same time Madison and Danielle took Fran by her arms and pulled her away from Natalie.  
"Fran, stop this! Sakura wouldn't want you to do this!" said Danielle, and at the mention of her name Fran started to cry.   
"I know, but it's not fear she didn't wanted this bitch to get hurt when she killed her!! She ruined Syaoran's life and she took Sakura away from the love of her life!". Natalie smiled when she heard this, but Madison saw her and she couldn't help but to get mad.   
"You murderer!!!" screamed and punched Natalie one more time, making her fall to the ground. "You know what Fran, you are right, let's kill this... thing with our own hands. If it's not for Sakura, then for Syaoran" she said, but Syaoran holded her. At the same time he was glaring fiercely at Natalie. The girls felt sorry for Natalie, his look was so cold that they wouldn't have like to have it on them. But she deserved it, so they just smirked. Natalie gulped, because she saw in his face pure hate. Towards her.  
"That won't be necessary" said Syaoran. "I would kill you with my own hands, but I won't do it. Sakura told me not to". Natalie sighed in relief. "But I'm gonna make you pay for what you took away from me". Natalie got up and walked towards Syaoran, with a sad face.  
"What happened? Maybe I can help you to get better..." she started running her finger down his chest, but he slapped her hand away, and she stepped back in fear. "What's wrong with you? I'm only trying to help you" she replied.  
"What's wrong? Are you going to deny that you shot Sakura? That you took away the most important thing in my life? ANSWER ME!!!" He yelled. By that time, they had already an audience that was watching how this girl was getting what she deserved. They moved a little when a few police officers came walking.  
"I just wanted to be with you..." she answered, and suddenly her two wrists were grabbed and she found herself with cuffs and being dragged through the campus towards a police car.  
"You are under arrest for the homicide of Sakura Kinomoto..." said the officer that was taking her. Fran fell to the floor and Danielle hugged her.  
"I have never seen you like that before" said Madison to her. "I'm so proud of you" she said, hugging her too. They knew each other from highschool.  
"At least we could get our hands on her before she went to jail" said Danielle looking at Syaoran, he was just standing there.  
"But that's not gonna make my angel to come back" he whispered and walked away. The girls watched him go away very worried.  
"I'm worried about him" said Fran. She felt so much better now that she had made her part in avenging Sakura's death. "Do you think he'll make it?"  
"When I went to see him yesterday, I talked to Tomoyo for a moment" said Madison. "She told me everything about them, all their stories, she showed me some tapes she made about them..." her eyes were filled with tears. "And I think it's gonna be very hard. He treated her so bad when they first met, and when he started to like her he became so overprotective towards her. He would have take the bullet for her if he had been there, Tomoyo's sure about it" she said. "And I'm sure about it too".  
"I don't think he'll recover" said Danielle. "I feel so bad to say that, but after what you told us... what Meilin told us after the funeral... he won't make it without her".  
"What did Meilin told you?" asked Fran. They had met the Chinese girl at the funeral, and Meilin had liked them because she knew that Sakura picked her friends well. And that's the reason why the three California girls liked Meilin too.  
"She told us that Syaoran almost left his family for her. He had been requested to go back to Hong Kong and take care of his duties as the Li clan leader" said Danielle. "They had almost forced him, but he said he wouldn't come back unless he had Sakura with him. Finally they got to an agreement, but if they had made him choose between his family or Sakura..."  
"He would have pick her" finished Fran. "I hope he doesn't do anything crazy".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stood there, watching the city below him. After he had went to the police to make sure that Natalie wouldn't come out that evening, he had wondered around town and suddenly he found himself in the front of that building. It was a little bit apart from the rest of the city, so he felt that this was what he had been waiting for. He entered, went to the elevator and stepped out on the last floor. On the roof.  
He looked to the sky. What had she done to deserve to die?. Besides of taking away the life of someone as beautiful as she was, they had ripped away his life too. He was like an empty body now. He had no reason to live. That's why he was there. To get rid of his suffering once and for all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know you think I'm evil, and you are gonna hate me even more for this. And I want to say that I'm very sorry..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But I'm not that evil to leave you with a cliffhanger!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere...  
  
"I told you, this was too much for him"  
"I thought he was strong, but now I realize that his emotional strenght is so much weaker than the physical"  
"What are we gonna do then? We'll have to break the rules"  
"I'm sure they'll understand. Let's do it now"  
  
Back to Syaoran...  
  
Syaoran looked down one more time. He wasn't scared. He knew that his suffering would go away. And he would get to be with Sakura again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He was getting ready to jump, but then he heard something that sounded like music to his ears...  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
He opened his eyes. It looked so much like Sakura's voice, but... it couldn't be, right? However, it was a beautiful voice. For a moment he forgot what he was going to do. But then he remembered.  
  
"Are you going to jump?" asked again the voice.  
"I'm trying to" he said. "Would you please go, I'm trying to do something here" he added.  
"I won't let you jump" he heard.  
"What?" said Syaoran, not believing his ears.  
"Just like you heard, I won't let you jump. What's so wrong in your life that you need to throw yourself off?"  
"I don't have a life. My life left when she left. I'm empty on the inside. I have nothing to live for" he said, trying to concentrate and jump, but this person was as stubborn as him and wasn't giving up.  
"What do you mean you have nothing? Don't you have friends, family?"  
"I don't need them.... she's everything I need right now" he said. He was wondering when he would have the chance to finally go and meet with his cherry blossom.  
"Don't you think they need you too?". Syaoran stood there, dead in his tracks, he couldn't even breath. He hadn't even thought about it. And it was true... Meilin would be devastated if he died... Tomoyo would have to face the lost of two of her best friends... of course Eriol would feel terrible too. He felt horrible because Sakura had left him, but...   
  
(Flashback)   
  
"I should have been there. When Natalie went to our place" said Syaoran.  
"It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault. You have to be strong. For me?" asked Sakura. He nodded. "Don't do anything stupid, little wolf"  
  
(End flashback)  
  
He had failed her. He had promised her something and he failed her. Twice. He had promised himself that he would protect her, but she had died. And now he had broken that promise. he was doing something completely stupid. How could he be so selfish?. He had dissapointed her totally.   
Syaoran walked away from the edge slowly. When he was away enough he fell to the floor. He felt someone's steps rush over to him and when he felt someone's arms around him he broke down. He started to cry in the shoulder of that woman that had saved him.   
"It's ok, it's ok, everything's ok" she said. They stayed like that for a while, after that, the girl helped him to get up and together they walked down, went to the elevator and walked off the building. He had went to the building walking, so he didn't knew how he would be able to walk to his house, but he got surprised when the girl led him to a green jeep. "Come in, I'll take you home" she said, with a smile. He got in and she started to drive towards his place.   
During their way home, he got a better look at the girl. He surprised himself when he was thinking how beautiful she was. He smacked himself mentally, how could he think something like that when his girlfriend had died a few days ago and he had almost killed himself? However, he still thought that she was really pretty. She had auburn hair, it went down until the middle of her back. When the sun hit on her hair, it looked golden, but it looked totally natural. Syaoran had the chance to look at her eyes before she put her blue shades on. She had amber eyes. He thought that he couldn't compare them to Sakura's emerald eyes, but he thought they were... captivating. She had a beautiful face too. She was a bit skinny, but still she had curves in all the right places. Syaoran saw all this while she was driving, but he didn't realized that they were in his street. She had parked in front of an apartment's building. His house was other two houses away from the building and he didn't remembered telling her where he lived.   
"Hey, how did you...?" he started, but she was faster.  
"Don't ask. Some things can work out better without questions" she said, getting off her jeep and taking her blue backpack. She started to walk towards the building, he got off the jeep too and walked to where she was heading.  
"Wait, can I at least know your name?" he asked her. She turned around and put her shades on her head.  
"I'm Michelle" she said, as simple as that, and with a smile walked inside the building. Syaoran stayed there. He walked to his house and in the moment he got in he was greeted by a frenetic Tomoyo who hugged him really tight.  
"Oh my God, thank God you are here. Do you know how worried you had us?" she said. They were in the hall, and when she said that, he saw Eriol, Fran, Madison, Danielle and Meilin walking in, and sighing in relief.  
"Don't do that to me ever again, you hear me?" said Meilin hugging him. "I don't want you to do anything stupid". Syaoran finally realized that he had reasons to live. Even though Sakura was not with him, he was still there and he had to keep living, and try to move on. She had asked him to. But he was sure of one thing: even though he was still living and he wouldn't try anything stupid like killing himself again, he promised himself to not love another woman that wasn't Sakura for the rest of his life.  
  
Or that's what he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, I'm done!! Now this is the real end. I hoped you liked it. If you feel like flaming me, do it, I don't care. I'm under the effects of the fact of not having someone to spent Valentine's Day with me, so... I'm depressive, yeah. And also the fact that classes begin March 4th or 5th... don't remember yet. It's so close!!. Another long year of study!!. I thank God because I'm out next year.  
Anyways, remember to review, please please.... pwetty pwease.... remember that reviews equals to a lot of good mood in me and that equals to longer chapters and at the end the chapters come faster. Like when I did my first story. Every day a new chapter!! So, remember to REVIEW!! It doesn't take that much of your time, right? 


	5. Getting to know you

Took me quite awhile to update again... of course, how can I when NO ONE IS REVIEWING!! But I decided to write, because if I don't I will completely forget about this story.   
I know you may be kinda mad at me because Syaoran met another girl and Sakura just died... but believe me, it's not what it looks like... I think I said that already... whatever, but keep reading, it's not like he will forget about Sakura, hell no... I love S&S, they are my favorite couple, but that's the way the story goes. So, here's chapter 5.  
  
Waiting for an angel (chapter 5)  
  
  
The next day, Syaoran woke up like every other day... thinking that maybe it was all a dream and Sakura was still by his side... but all his hopes vanished when he looked around the room and saw that he was alone. And then someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Syaoran, are you going to college today?" asked Meilin on the other side.  
"I'm coming" he said, getting up.  
"Ok, come quickly" she answered before leaving.  
  
Syaoran sighed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. This was gonna be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meilin walked downstairs and met with Tomoyo and Eriol, they were in the kitchen. Tomoyo was better, the first days she wouldn't stop crying and didn't wanted to go out, but when they had to go to the police she stopped crying and started to do what she could. Now she wanted to help Syaoran in what she could, that was what Sakura would wanted her to do. Besides, he wasn't healing very well, and they were worried, so they were staying there until he looked fine.  
  
"He's coming" said Meilin. Tomoyo looked up from her breakfast.  
"That's good" she said. Meilin sitted down and nodded.  
"But I think he should move. Being here is not good for him" said Eriol. "She was here, so I think he can feel what's left of her presence".  
"That's true. But with all her things here, and their photographs, he won't move on soon" said Meilin, looking down. Tomoyo placed her hand on Meilin's shoulder for support.  
"We'll help him. I know that Sakura told him to move on, and he's going to try to do it" said Tomoyo. They looked to the kitchen door when Syaoran appeared. "Leaving for class?" she asked, while Meilin got up to give him his breakfast  
"Yeah" he answered, sitting down. "Is the stuffed animal still sleeping?" he asked.  
"Yes, he is. He was tired from playing all day" laughed Tomoyo. Syaoran smiled, and Meilin smiled too, she could see that her cousin was getting better, and it was when he had came back the day before. She tried to think what could have happened to him to make him change his mind about being so depressive, but nothing came to her mind.  
"Syaoran, I know it may not be the right time, but I need to talk to you" said Eriol, really serious. Syaoran looked up and saw that he wasn't kidding. "About the cards" he added, fixing his glasses.  
"What about them?" asked Syaoran, before starting to eat.  
"Looks like Sakura left no information about what would happen to them, but from what Cerberus and Yue told me, she had no idea". Syaoran looked up. What was that supposed to mean?.  
"What does that mean?" he asked.  
"When you come back from your classes we'll see. Maybe you are the new owner, I don't know, but we have to talk about this" said Eriol.   
"Ok. I'm leaving now" said Syaoran, getting up. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late. They saw him go upstairs to get his backpack, then go back down.   
"Bye" he said and then they heard the door.   
"What could have happened yesterday?" asked Meilin. Tomoyo and Eriol shrugged.   
"I don't know. But whatever it was, I'm thankful for it" said Eriol.  
  
Syaoran left the house and went to his car. He had been missing his classes for four days and it wouldn't be good if he was late that day. He started the car and left really quick. He was so concentrated on his thoughts that he failed to see the green jeep that left right after him.  
  
Syaoran sped through traffic trying to make it on time. He was trying to go and pass before the red light appeared, but the luck wasn't on his side and before he could go any faster, the red light appeared and he had to stop.  
"Just what I needed" he said, sarcastically, and turned on the radio. Nothing good came out, so he turned it off. The green light appeared and Syaoran started his race once again. He was at least 15 minutes late, but he had to get there. To his bad luck, it started to rain. "Oh, great" he said. He stopped the car and parked it, he thanked God that it was near to the building. He got off and started to run. He had felt another car stop next to his but didn't had the time to see who it was. He ran through all the classrooms until he got to his and opened the door.   
"Mr. Li, do you know what time it is?" said Mr. Smith. "The class started 30 minutes ago".  
"Yes, I know but..." started Syaoran.  
"But what?" said Mr. Smith. "What's your excuse?"  
  
Syaoran started to think of what to say to his teacher, he wasn't going to say that he had woken up late, even though that was the truth. He was still thinking, but someone beat him to it.  
"We got caught up in traffic, professor". Syaoran looked next to him and saw the girl from the day before. She looked at him, but turned his gaze to their teacher again. "You know how that is, specially in the rain".  
"Yes, that's right. But only for this time, Miss Collins. Now go and take your seats" said the man. Michelle walked in and seeing that Syaoran was looking at her with a questioning look and wasn't planning on go and sit down, she took him by the sleeve of his jacket and lead him to a couple of seats. Syaoran sat down, but once in a while gave small glances to that mysterious girl, but didn't had the time to ask her anything.  
"As I was saying, the main function of the brain is..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The class had ended, and Syaoran was going to leave but someone stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Li, come here for a second". Syaoran went to Mr. Smith's desk, where Michelle was waiting too. "Usually, to everyone who are late in my class, I don't let them come in and make them a test of what I have passed on that class". Syaoran heard how Michelle was helding her breath, she looked kinda nervous. "But, since you too are some of the top students in the class, I have decided to give you some work instead". Michelle sighed in relief. "However, this work will have a mark, but I trust that you can do it".  
"Ok, what do we have to do?" asked Syaoran. The teacher gave them a few instructions and let them go.   
"Remember, you have to do it together, and I want it for the next week" said their professor before leaving. They watched him go and Michelle started to walk out of the classroom. Syaoran followed her.  
"Hey" he called. Michelle turned around and smiled. "Thank you".  
"For what?" she asked.  
"For this and... about yesterday" he said, looking down.   
"Don't worry about it. And about today, it was the truth. I had to get in the class too, anyways" she said, smiling. Syaoran smiled slightly. "Hey, wanna have a cup of coffee with me? We don't have a class until an hour, so we have time". Syaoran nodded and followed the brown haired girl to a small place that was there so the students could eat, study and talk on their free periods. They asked for two coffees and sit down in a small table next to the window.  
"So... Michelle Collins" said Syaoran. She nodded, smiling. 'She always smiles' he thought.   
"Yes. And you are...".  
"Li Syaoran" he said. She nodded.   
"You are not from around, right?" she asked.  
"I was born in Hong Kong, but I spent a big part of my life in Japan, so you can say I'm from Japan" he said. "And you... are you a California girl?" he asked. Michelle laughed.  
"I wish" she said. "I'm from New York. However, I lived in Paris since I was 5 until I was 16, then I came back to New York. After that I lived in Detroit for a year. I moved here now to attend to college, but I'm planning on leaving to New York when I'm done" she said, sipping her coffee. "I lived all my childhood in another country, I haven't lived in New York for a long time, but I have always feel like I belong there".  
"Same with me" said Syaoran. "The difference is that I feel like if Japan is my home. The only thing that bonds me to Hong Kong is that I was born there and my family lives there. I met all my friends in Japan and...".   
"And?" asked Michelle. Syaoran just stayed quiet. He couldn't go on, because he had remembered Sakura, and she was the most important reason of how he felt bonded to Japan. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" he heard her say.  
"No, don't worry, it's just me" he said. 'Thank God she didn't realized it' he thought, but of course, he didn't knew this girl too well.  
"It's about a girl, right? Don't worry, I won't ask" she said. Syaoran looked at her and he saw her with a smile, but one that showed how much she understood him. He nodded.   
"But if you ask me, I would rather to live all my life in Paris instead of living all my life in the west coast" he said, changing the subject. Michelle laughed.  
"You are right about that" she said. "But I feel Paris as my home too. I remember everything so clearly that maybe I'll change my mind and go to Paris when I'm done here" added.   
  
They stayed there for another fifteen minutes talking about random things. About teachers, the classes, the college, their classmates. When they were done with their coffees, they stood up, bought two more and headed on their way to the next class.  
"Hey, how come I haven't seen you in classes in the past weeks?" asked Syaoran. Michelle frowned.  
"That you haven't seen me doesn't mean that I wasn't there" she said. "I don't remember seeing you either, or maybe it was because of the crowd of girls that used to be around you in the first week" added Michelle laughing. Syaoran tried to glare at her, but somehow he couldn't do it, so he made his best to make her believe that he was mad.  
"It's not really nice, trust me, it's awful to have girls follow you wherever you go" he said, trying to sound like he was pissed off, but that only made her laugh more.  
"But it was only the first week, you aren't followed anymore. You should be glad that the O.B.C. declared you as their next target, all the girls got scared and stop to follow you for it" said Michelle, dropping the empty cup of coffee on a trash can.  
"O.B.C.? What's that? And what do you mean with 'next target'?" asked Syaoran dropping his too.  
"Oh, right, you are a boy" said Michelle, and started to laugh again. "Well, when you start your classes, you make friends, of course, and there's always some older students that warn you about everything. I became friends with some senior girls and they talked to me about the O.B.C." she said.  
"Ok, but I still don't get what the O.B.C. is" said Syaoran.  
"The older girls, you know, seniors and stuff always try to watch out for us, and one of the things they warned me and a few girls about is about them. The O.B.C. are a group of girls that is conformed by girls of different careers, different ages, but with one thing in common: they sleep with almost every guy that comes across them, they make everyone's lives impossible. In short: they think they are some sort of queens. And the first group of girls that had to face them named them the Official Bitches Club" said Michelle. They were inside the building and were heading for their class.  
"I get that, and now explain me that 'next target' thingy" he said.  
"Well, like I told you, they think they are queens. So, when there's a hot new guy or one of them is really obssessed about someone, they called it their 'target'. If it's a guy they want to get, all the girls have to stay away from him, or else they'll 'take care' of the girl that doesn't follow the order" said Michelle. They were already there and had taken two seats in the front row. "So, being you the next target, and the target of their leader, the girls can't even look at you" she ended.  
"And why don't you follow the order?" he asked, smirking. Michelle smiled back.  
"It's not like I'm flirting with you or anything" she answered. "And even if she comes, I don't really care. And even if they put me as their next target..."  
"Wait, they put girls as their targets too?" asked Syaoran, kinda shocked.  
"Yeah, but not in that way. See, when they are obssessed because they don't like a girl, or a girl doesn't follow their orders they put her as their target too. And they make her life a living hell" explained Michelle, like she didn't really care if she became the next target of the O.B.C.  
"And aren't you scared?" asked Syaoran surprised that she was so careless about it.  
"Why should I? The girls only listen to it because they are scared of them, but I'm not afraid of facing them. I'm not doing anything wrong" said Michelle. Their teacher had just entered the classroom, so they stopped talking. But inside his mind, he started to think about everything that Michelle had said. He had no idea about the O.B.C. until now, and had a really good idea on who could be their leader, but just to make sure, wrote a small note and handed it to her. He saw her opening it, then writing something in it. It passed a few seconds until she handed it to him again. It confirmed what he thought. And the worst part of what he could understand from what he had learned that day, was that because of him it was that Sakura was dead.  
  
(One thing: if someone is confused about all the O.B.C. part, just tell me and I will explain it. I can hardly understand what I just wrote, so... ok, on with the story)  
  
The bell ringed indicating the end of the class. Syaoran left the room quickly, but before he could get out he decided to turn around and wait for Michelle. He saw her talking to a guy, but by the look on her face he could see that she wanted to get away from him, specially when he touched her cheek. She looked at him very briefly with a look in her eyes that said 'Help me' and he decided to go and help her.  
"Oh, look, they are calling me. Gotta go" she said, but the guy took her by the arm and forced her to look at him.  
"Hey, I'm not done with you, babe" he said and tried to pulled her closer to him. "What do you say if you and me go to my car for a while?" he asked, and before Michelle could talk, somebody else did.  
"Hey, leave her alone" said Syaoran. The guy looked at him and much to her dismay, he hugged her closer to him. She tried to get away but couldn't do it.  
"And why should I listen to you? I'm not doing anything she doesn't want me to" the guy said. "And I don't see her taken anyways".  
"You are wrong about that, 'cause she's my girlfriend. Now let her go or you'll be sorry" said Syaoran going closer to the guy. Michelle's eyes opened up wide hearing what he said.  
"And why would I be sorry?" the guy said, but made the mistake of touching Michelle's butt, in an intent of making Syaoran mad, but he wasn't expecting what was coming. Michelle's eyes started to burn of all the anger she was feeling.  
"This is why you'll be sorry" she growled and kicked him between his legs. When he let her go, she jump kicked him and punch him once more in his nose.  
Syaoran's eyes opened up seeing her fight, that could only compare to seeing Meilin fighting, because he could see that for Michelle that was nothing. "If I see you bothering another girl, beware, because you'll get more than just a punch" she said before leaving.  
Syaoran looked at the guy and turned around to follow her.  
  
Michelle left the building, gasping for air. There was a long time since she didn't feel anger run through her veins like that. It wasn't raining anymore, there was a small breeze running, and she breathed in and out to calm herself.   
"Here you are" she heard someone say behind her. She turned around and it was Syaoran. She smiled.  
"I thought it was the other guy" she said, starting to walk towards the parking lot.  
"No, he was very beaten, he couldn't stand up" said Syaoran, and Michelle laughed. "When did you learn to do that?"  
"What? Punch and kick?" she answered, laughing. "I do some kickboxing and used to do kung fu and other stuff. I stopped later, but I still practice what I know once in a while".  
"It seemed to me that it was like a practise to you" he said, and she nodded.   
"Well, I did it for two years, but I was kinda irregular, that's why I left it. So, yeah, you can say that it was like a practise to me" she said. She stayed quiet for a moment before talking again. "Thank you for earlier" she said.  
"It's ok, besides I owe you a big one" he said. She smiled. "And you were the one who put the guy in his place".  
"Hey, he was touching me. And I couldn't have done it if you had not distracted him" said Michelle, taking her car keys out of her backpack. "For real, it meant a lot to me. Not a lot of guys would have done it".  
"Thank you... I guess" he said, and she laughed. "But, as I said, I can't pay you back enough for saving me yesterday. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now".  
"You don't need to pay me back" she said, opening the door to her jeep as he opened the door of his car.  
"But I feel like I have to, you saved my life, if you have not realized that yet" he said.  
"Ok, I'll think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow" said Michelle, taking off her scarf.   
"Just try to not put it too difficult, alright?" he said, and she nodded, laughing. She pulled off and yelled 'Bye' to him. He waved back. "She's weird" he said to himself before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran opened the door of the house and saw Eriol sitted on the couch with Kero.  
  
"Where are Tomoyo and Meilin?" he asked.   
"They went out. I think they needed it" answered Eriol, passing his hand through his hair. "We need to talk" he said. Syaoran sitted down.  
"Tell me, what's wrong?" he asked, taking off his jacket.  
"Sakura left no information about the next master of the cards, you know that" said Kero. "She said that she didn't knew, and that's really strange".  
"Why strange?" asked Syaoran.  
"Well, when Clow decided who would be the next master of the cards, he knew that it was his time to leave" explained Eriol. "But since Sakura's passing was so unexpected, she couldn't know who was the next master. We thought that maybe she could have received some information in her dreams".  
"But, as I told you, she said she didn't know" added Kero. "And we thought that maybe you could be the next master, kid".  
"Ok. What do I do?" asked Syaoran.  
"Let's open the book and see if the Cards obey you. If they do, that means that you are the new Master of the Cards" said Eriol.  
"Fine. Let's do it" said Syaoran. He took the book and opened it slowly. There was no reaction.  
"They are suppossed to come out flying" said Kero.   
"Nothing's happening" said Syaoran.  
"Maybe you are not the Master of the Cards" said Eriol.  
"And what's gonna happen now?" asked Syaoran. He wanted to leave in that moment, he could feel Sakura's presence all around them and he couldn't take it.  
"I don't know what means exactly. It can be that the cards are going to be left without an owner, since Sakura didn't left anyone to take care of them, so, if we leave them in the book they will eventually become ordinary cards" said Eriol. "Or..."  
"Or what?" asked Kero.  
"It means that their master is still around".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin walked out of the restaurant they had went.  
  
"But I still think that 'Catch me if you can' is better" said Meilin. They were talking about the movies they had seen that afternoon.  
"How can it be?, 'Gangs in New York' is so much better, it was nominated to the Oscars, and... AAHH!!". Tomoyo tripped but was catched by a person.  
"Oh my! Tomoyo, are you ok?" asked Meilin, helping the person to stand her up.  
"I'm sorry" said Tomoyo. When she looked up to see the person, she was surprised to see that it was a girl. Meilin gasped, there was something weird about that girl, but she couldn't make out what it was.  
"It's ok" she said, with a smile. Tomoyo saw something weird about this girl too, and couldn't figure it out either. But it was a nice feeling. "Don't worry about it".  
"Thank you" said Tomoyo, smiling back. "You could have fallen too".  
"But I didn't" said the stranger. "Well, gotta go. Bye" she said, and walked away. Meilin and Tomoyo looked to see the girl go, then they turned around and kept walking.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Meilin.  
"I think so" said Tomoyo. "But it wasn't a bad feeling at all. Who do you think it was?".  
"I don't know... but there's something really weird about her" she said.  
  
Michelle turned around to see the two girls. She smiled while watching them walk away. A small rain drop fell and landed in her nose. Michelle touched her nose and smiling kept walking back to her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Confusing? Stupid? Boring? Tell me what you think, and any doubts, any suggestions, anything, just tell me, flame me if you want too, but use nice words, please. Even though I don't use really good words either, but... *sigh* anyways, review!!! I think this may be my last update in a while, because I enter school next week!!! And I don't want to!!! I have to, but I have a feeling that this is going to be a really difficult year, because the next is my last year and everything... teachers just love to make things hard on us. So, review and chapters may come out faster. See ya'll later!!! 


	6. Butt kicking and finding out

**I finally learned to put my files in html... or that, well, now the format won't be so bad. I felt so happy when I did! But, I don't want to make this Author's Note very long, so let's start.**

I'm back in class. It's been only a week and I can't get up in the morning, but thinking about it, my mom wakes me up at 7:00, so it is hard. Next week I end school at 4:15 or something. Even this week I had no time to write, even though I was leaving at 1:00 and from March 25th I won't have that much time either, so to the ones who read this fic, expect a new chapter weekly from now on. 

And something else: I know you are very mad at me because Syaoran seems to like Michelle and all, and believe me, you'll be even more mad at me in the upcoming chapters. You may want to kill me. But, as I've been saying, it's not what it looks like. Cherry may know what it is, but please DON'T TELL ANYBODY!! 

I guess that's it for now. One more thing!!: this chapter may have some... bad language. That's why it's rated PG-13, and the situation the characters are on will be kinda weird. If you feel uncomfortable with it, just tell me and I'll try to reduce it, 'k?

Now on with the chapter.

_WAITING FOR AN ANGEL (chapter 6)_

Syaoran blinked.

"WHAT?!?!" he yelled, making Kero wince.

"Syaoran, I know it may seem hard to believe, but this is all the information we've got, and all this situation makes me believe that" said Eriol, looking at Syaoran, who stood up and went to look out the window. 

"It has been hard enough already to accept that she's gone, so don't come and bullshit me with it" said Syaoran, still looking out the window. "I don't believe that she's still around, anyways. I would have felt her aura or something" he added.

"I haven't felt anything either" said Kero. "Maybe she's hiding it. Or maybe..."

"Or maybe the cards just can live without her around" said Syaoran, with a cold voice. Eriol looked at him again, he wasn't used to hear him talk like that anymore. "I don't wanna hear anymore about it, she's gone and she's not coming back". Syaoran's voice broke with the last sentence, after he said it he walked to his room. Kero and Eriol sighed. A couple of minutes later Meilin and Tomoyo walked in.

"Eriol, we need to talk" said Meilin, and sitted in front of them in the couch. Tomoyo sitted next to Eriol, kissed him on the cheek, but immediately realized that something was wrong, and so did Meilin. "What is wrong with you two?" she asked. Kero told him what had happened earlier with Syaoran. Meilin and Tomoyo looked at each other. This was getting very weird.

"Do you think that there's a chance that maybe...?- you know" whispered Tomoyo. Eriol took off his glasses for a moment.

"At this point I really don't know what to think" he said, looking at her. Tomoyo looked at Meilin and she nodded.

"Eriol, you have always said that even if me and Meilin don't have any magic, we have some sort of sixth sense, right?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol nodded. "You said that we can feel things too, that sometimes other people can't".

"Yeah, I have been thinking that maybe because you were exposed to magic you could have gotten a few things" said Eriol, putting on his glasses. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Today, when we were walking out of the restaurant, Tomoyo bumped into a girl" said Meilin. "And we both felt something really weird coming from her". Kero got out of the muteness he had been in the past minutes. Since Sakura had died he was usually quiet.

"Was an aura or something? Evil or good?" he asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that it wasn't evil. It felt... familiar" said Tomoyo, taking Eriol's hand. He looked at her, and started to wonder a few things.

"How was she?" asked Eriol.

"She had honey brown hair to the middle of her back, and brown eyes" said Meilin. "She was my size... that's pretty much of it" she ended.

"It's weird that you felt something" Eriol finally said, after a few moments of silence. "Because I haven't felt anything, and Syaoran and Kero haven't feel anything either. Could it be that maybe only ordinary people can feel her?" he asked to Kero.

"I don't know. But if they feel it, we should feel it too" he answered. 

"Do you think you would recognize her if you saw her again?" asked Eriol to Tomoyo. She nodded. "We could make Syaoran meet her to see if he feels something strange".

They all went to their rooms thinking about the past events. It was really weird that the cards didn't recognize anyone as the new owner, they were as if Sakura was still around, but it was even weirder the fact that Meilin and Tomoyo felt something strange. They used to feel things but not very often, like when Tomoyo assured everyone that Syaoran was back in Tomoeda and no one believed her until they saw him on King Penguin Park, or when Meilin knew where Sakura and Syaoran were the night of Prom and no one could find them. And it was very strange that the girls felt that presence as something familiar., because they didn't knew anyone in that area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day everything seemed normal. They had gotten the news that Natalie was going out of jail that day, even though that for the gang it was obvious that she had killed Sakura, the police didn't had a hard evidence, because the gun was still missing. They thought that it was unfear, but they couldn't do anything about it except to wait.

"Good morning" said Syaoran, walking in the kitchen. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin were already up.

"Good morning" replied Eriol, taking a look at Syaoran to see if he was still mad, but he looked fine. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"As usual" was his short answer. "Eriol, I was thinking about what we talked about yesterday". Eriol and everyone else looked at him when he said that, they didn't had the chance to talk to him about it. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, I hope you understand". 

"It's fine" said Eriol. "I know, it's hard to believe and I couldn't believe it either, but we have magic, we are into this and as Kero used to say: Expect the unexpected". 

"Anything can happen" said Meilin. "We need to talk to you later, Syaoran, you better eat your breakfast or you'll be late". Syaoran nodded and sitted down. They spent a couple of minutes in silence, and everyone jumped of their seats hearing the sound of screeching tires, the loud and long beep of a horn and some yelling. Everyone stood up and went out, since the noise was coming from outside their house.

"Would you watch where you are going, asshole?!?!" they heard a girl's voice yell. Everyone were looking out of their windows or doors, and when Syaoran and the other finally were outside, they saw a black convertible Benz that was going on the opposite side of the traffic in the middle of the street, the back of the car inches apart of a green jeep. Syaoran's mouth dropped open and also Eriol's, but Tomoyo made sure to make him go back to reality.

The reason for it was that Michelle was standing in her jeep that now had the roof top off (I don't know if you can take the top off the jeeps, if they don't, then bear with me, in this fic they do). She was leaning against the front glass, and since it was a sunny day, she was wearing a pair of jeans' shorts, black Converse sneakers and a white tank top. You could see the straps of her green bikini through it and she had her blue shades on her head. She looked absolutely amazing, but now she was extremely mad and when she was mad, you didn't even wanted to get close to her.

"Come on, gorgeous, don't blame everything on me, don't you think you are wrong too?" the guy driving the other car said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!?! You are the one driving against traffic, you dumbass!!!! You almost killed me, dammit!!" yelled Michelle. "Now take your little car and leave , I don't want to crush my jeep on it" she said, before sitting down again.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you somehow?" the guy asked trying to seduce her, but Michelle just looked at him, it wasn't tempting at all. "We could go out and have a good time".

"Yeah, fucking right. Get out of my sight before I go down and kick your ass all the way around L.A" she said, standing up again. The guy got pissed off and started his car. You could see that girls weren't used to say no to him, and his proud had been hurt because this girl had refused to go out with him and had threatened him at the same time. 

"You'll regret that someday, you little brat" he said, and Michelle just smiled at him. When he was leaving, the smile was erased of her face, she took something from the floor of the car and very quickly threw it to the black Benz. It turned out that it was a glass bottle, and it hit on the back leaving a big scratch. The guy stopped and looked at the scratch the bottle had left. "Bitch!!" he yelled at her.

"Thank you!!" she answered, and the people who were watching, that was the entire street, laughed at the guy; Syaoran and the others laughing too. 

Michelle sitted down again and was about to leave when she saw that Syaoran was there, and got out of her car to go and say hello. Meilin and Tomoyo noticed who this girl was and looked at each other, the weird feeling was still there. "Hi Li, how are you?" she said.

"I'm fine. And I see you are perfectly fine too" he said, still wondering how this girl could have so many faces.

"Kinda. I swear, I wanted to beat the crap out of that guy" she said. "You are the girl I bumped into yesterday, right?" she asked pointing at Tomoyo, who nodded. Eriol took a better look at her, he knew this was the girl they were talking about, because he could feel something too, but couldn't figure it out.

"Did you knew each other?" asked Meilin.

"Oh, yeah. Michelle, this is my cousin Meilin, my friend Eriol and his girlfriend Tomoyo. Guys this is Michelle, she goes in my class" said Syaoran. They all said hello. Meilin still felt weird about her, but she liked her, she had an attittude that was kinda like her.

"Well, gotta go now, don't wanna be late for class. AGAIN" she said, turning around and going to her car. "Li, I suggest you get a move on, or else you'll be late" she said, Syaoran stayed there with a lost look and when he finally got it he hurried inside, making them laugh. He got out with his backpack when Michelle had already started her jeep. She pressed the horn again. "Come on, I'll take you" she said. He nodded and got on the seat next to her. "Nice to meet you all" she said.

"Likewise" said Eriol. "See you later, Syaoran".

"Bye" he said, before Michelle took off. Eriol turned to look at the girls.

"So, what do you say?" asked Meilin.

"Yeah, there's something weird. But it looks like if she has that presence hidden" answered Eriol. They went back into the house.

"At least we know who she is" said Tomoyo. "And Syaoran knows her too, it will be easy to find out if he feels the same we are feeling".

"I'm still wondering what does this mean" said Eriol. The girls looked at him worried. "And I still don't know if it's something good".

In the car

Another day has going by

I'm thinking about you all the time 

But you are out there

And I'm here waiting

Michelle had her shades on again and the music a bit loud, since she loved to sing out loud while she was driving. Syaoran, on the other hand was looking at her thinking of how she could be so different. She could be just a school girl, a nice person to talk to, she could yell at someone in the middle of the street. Right now, she was just enjoying that moment.

"Think I'm weird?" she asked, suddenly.

"Kinda" he answered, smiling. She just laughed.

"I just enjoy life, that's all" she said. And she was right. In that moment she was enjoying the wind against her skin and the loud rock music coming from the radio.

And I wrote this letter in my head

Cause so many things were left unsaid

But now you are gone

And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance

to make you understand, yeah

"I've been meaning to ask you something since yesterday" Michelle said, when they stopped at a red light. "Why did you tell the guy yesterday that I was your girlfriend?". Syaoran could feel the heat in his face rise, which was odd. When was the last time since he felt embarrased by something?.

"I don't know. I wanted to scare him or something, but you took care of it" he answered. Michelle nodded. "Why the question?"

"Just to know" she answered. "Looks like I've been taking care of a lot of guys lately" she said, and laughed.

"Yeah, you have quite an attittude" he said, smiling. 'Something's definitely wrong with me' he thought when Michelle started to drive again towards the university.

_I'd do anything_

Just to hold you in my arms

To try and make you laugh

Cause somehow I can't put you in the past

Michelle started to sing really loud, surprising Syaoran. She didn't seem to care what other people thought about her, she lived life to the fullest. He smacked himself mentally, he had almost lost the chance of enjoying life too. 

_I'd do anything_

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me

Cause I know I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of dropping out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

Syaoran knew that she was special. Since the moment she had saved him he knew that there was something about her that wasn't normal. He couldn't figure out what it was. But it was something familiar, he could feel like if he knew her from somewhere, and he had erased those thoughts, he had never seen her before. But still... she was a mystery.

He decided to erase those thoughts again. Of course she was a mystery, he didn't knew her; and of course she wasn't normal, she could make everyone around her smile, she was a funny and cheerful person. Suddenly, Syaoran remembered Sakura... she looked so much like Michelle, she had changed his life for the best, she was cheerful too, always with a smile on her face. He got sad all over again, every day he would think that he wasn't going to see her again, and cried and blamed himself at night for not being there with her. 

_So now, maybe after all this years_

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance

To make you understand.

And I just can't let you 

Leave me once again, yeah

"I see you're deep in thought" she said. Syaoran went back to reality, he looked at Michelle, and she looked back. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's ok" he answered. They were already there, they had arrived early that day, they could see a lot of people. Michelle drove around finding a place to park her car.

_I'd do anything_

__

Just to hold you in my arms

To try and make you laugh

Cause somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything 

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me

Cause I know I won't forget you

Syaoran had started to get the beat of the song and wanted to hear more, but Michelle had already parked and turned off the car.

"Hey, I was starting to like the song!" he said. Michelle laughed.

"You are such a baby" she said. "Let's go, or we are gonna be late".

"Fine" he said, and got off. Michelle settled the alarm and placed her blue backpack on her shoulder before catching up with Syaoran, unaware of the pair of eyes looking at them. "Natalie comes back today" he said.

"Yeah, so?" she asked, taking off her shades.

"Aren't you scared that she may get mad at you for being around me?" he asked.

"Nah. It'll be way too easy to kick her butt, all she cares about are her nails and her hair" she said, and Syaoran laughed. "It's true. She may have seven puppy dogs following her, but it's like fighting two begginers at kung fu. Besides, I have my army too" she added, making Syaoran laugh more. "What's so funny?"

"You are talking about it like if it was a war" he got out between the laugh. "Which it is, but are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, totally. I mean, I beated a guy two years older than me without even sweating. Of course I can handle a girl two years older than me that doesn't even know how to fight" Michelle said. "By the way, do you know why she wasn't around?" she asked. Syaoran stood quiet. Michelle realized it and kept her mouth shut. They kept walking in silence until someone called.

"Syaoran!". They turned around and saw Fran running towards them. "Syaoran, where have you been all this days? We've been looking all over for you" she said, but stopped seeing that he wasn't alone and that it was a girl. She frowned, it didn't seemed right to her that Syaoran was hanging out with a girl when Sakura had just passed.

"I've been around. You know, I missed a few classes and had to get what I missed" he said. "Fran, this is Michelle, she's from my class. Michelle, Fran, a friend".

"Hey" said Michelle smiling. Fran smiled too, she was very friendly, but still it didn't seemed right.

"Wanna come? The others are this way" Fran said, motioning Syaoran and Michelle to where the others were. They walked meeting under a tree where Madison and Danielle were sitting. "Maddy, Danielle, this is Michelle, she's Syaoran's friend". They said hello and they all sitted down. 

"Is it true that Natalie comes back today?" asked Madison. Syaoran nodded.

"Damn!" said Danielle. "I swear, I'm gonna kill her if she comes near to us again" she said. 

"I can't believe they let her go!" said Madison. "Why did they let her go?"

"They needed more proofs against her" said Syaoran. Michelle looked lost, and Syaoran knew that she had no idea, and was still struggling with the idea of telling her or not. "I'll go for a drink, ok?" he said, and got up. The girls sighed. Michelle felt a bit uncomfortable, since the three other girls were friends and she was a newcomer.

"So, are you from the area?" asked Madison.

"No, I'm from New York" answered Michelle. "However, I was studying in Detroit before coming here". 

"Well, I am from the area" said Danielle. "And Madison and Fran came together from Dallas" she explained.

"Hey, I know this may be not of my bussiness, but... do you know why Natalie wasn't around in the past days?" whispered Michelle, knowing that they knew. The girls looked at each other.

"You are not of the O.B.C., right?" asked Madison. Michelle shook her head no. "That's good, we hate anyone who is close to them".

"Ok, first of all, you have to know that Syaoran arrived this year" said Fran.

"Yeah, he told me, he came from Japan, right?" said Michelle.

"Uh huh, but he didn't came by himself".

Syaoran stayed in the shop for a few minutes. He needed to be alone for a few seconds. He drank his Coke slowly, aware of the girls looking at him and some people who knew about Sakura looking at him too. He didn't mind. He looked out the window and spotted the girls talking. Syaoran had seen how Fran looked at Michelle, and expected that they didn't believe that they were going out or anything. Because he didn't had any romantic interest in Michelle, and she had told him that she wasn't interested in him in that way. They were just friends... right?

While he was looking at them he spotted something at his right. It was the figure of a woman. He recognized it immediately. It was Natalie. All the anger that he thought had been erased started to flow all over again. And then he realized that she was looking at the group of girls that he knew very well. He stayed there, like freezed, watching as Natalie stood up and walked towards them. Then he knew why she was going there. "Shit" he cursed and left the shop going to them

"And now she's free" ended Madison. Michelle's eyes were watering. So that was why Syaoran stopped when he remembered his life in Japan. And the most important... that's why he wanted to throw himself off the day she met him. Michelle wiped the tears that had scaped her eyes.

"Sorry. Usually I'm not that sensitive" she apologized, the girls nodded in understanding. "It's just that now I understand so many things about him that I thought were weird. And I understand why you looked at me like that" she said, addressing to Fran, who looked surprised. "Of course, it's not usual that he's going around with a girl when his girlfriend just passed. But believe me, I have no interest in him in that way, really".

"It's ok. During the time we knew each other we got really close, but it's nothing against you" said Danielle. They had made sure of telling her the story excluding the part of the Clow Cards.

"Well, now Natalie will take it against me anyways. I'm sure she has Li on her sight, even if he knows what she did" said Michelle, a little bit calmer.

"Don't worry, we'll make her regret for showing her sorry ass again, and if she tries to do something to you I'll personally be very glad of kicking her..." started Fran, but stopped when she saw Natalie heading their way. "And speaking of the devil".

"Just chill girls, lay back and enjoy the show" said Michelle smiling, making them laugh. 

"Well, well. It doesn't surprise me that you are with this little girls, but what still surprises me is how Syao can go around with a low life like you" said Natalie when she got to them. Michelle smiled and got up, followed by the others.

"It's weird how you can still show up here and have the guts of calling him like that. Don't you have any shame?" asked Michelle.

"I just did what I needed to do to be with him" said Natalie, checking her nails. "And guess what? You never will".

"Well, I have news for you, darling" said Michelle, smiling sweetly. "I already am" she whispered in front of her face. Natalie frowned hearing this and grabbed her by her shoulders, pushing her to the ground. Michelle rolled on her back, got up and kicked Natalie on her back, making her fall and wince in pain. Michelle winked at the girls who laughed.

"You lie! He would never be with you!" yelled Natalie when she could got out something. In that moment they had a big audience, most of them girls cheering Michelle. "He's going to be with me, like it or not, so back off if you don't want to get hurt" she said. 

"Hmm, let me think" said Michelle, tilting her head to the side with her point finger on her chin, pretending to think. "Choices, choices. What will I do?" she said. Natalie took this chance and pulled Michelle to the ground by her feet, making her land on her back, but before she could do something her arms were taken by Fran and Madison. Michelle got up and took her hair off her eyes. "Oh, you are so gonna get it for that" she said, but before she could do something she felt that someone pulled her back. 

"Syaoran" said Natalie sweetly. "This girl started to attack me, I didn't do anything..."

"Shut up" he said coldly, then he looked down at Michelle, who looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she answered, getting lost in his intense amber eyes for a moment. "Once I get rid of her I'll be perfectly fine" she said, struggling against the strong grip Syaoran had her in. 

"It's ok" he said, making her stop. "Now for you, I want you to stay away from them or I'll be the one dealing with you" he stated coldly at Natalie, who was already in her two feet. Fran went to Michelle and took her away from Syaoran's arms.

"But- but... will you ever forgive me?" she said, pouting. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I swear she's the one causing trouble, she can't stand that you will prefer me". Hearing this Michelle got mad again and went directly towards her wanting to give her a few punches, but Syaoran holded her from the front and Fran and Danielle took her too.

"Just because you got every other guy on campus doesn't mean you'll have me too" said Syaoran coldly. "I DON'T LIKE YOU. Get that in your mind" he said, before leaving with the girls. Natalie stood there, his words still processing in her brain. 'NO, NO. He loves me, he has to' her mind screamed, even though she knew the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell ringed in a beautiful apartment in front of the beach. Natalie got out of her room and walked towards the door. She had taken a nap to rest her tired body, her back still hurt from the hit Michelle had gave her. She had thought a few things to get rid of this girl, but still had to decide one. She opened the door and her mouth dropped open, it started to open and close without control and her face reflected pure horror. The person in front of her smirked.

"You- you" she got out, before the other person got inside her apartment.

"I came here to tell you one thing, and you better listen" said. "Stay away. I haven't made you pay enough for everything. About today, consider it a warning. I can do a lot more than that". Natalie couldn't believe what her eyes were watching.

"Wha- what..." she started, but couldn't finish.

"Well, it was nice passing by. You have a nice apartment" the person said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow at college, Natalie" said before closing the door.

Natalie's mouth finally closed. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Finally she could get something out.

"Wa- wasn't she dead?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm so evil!!! I worked on this for an entire afternoon, so please don't flame me! If it's really necessary, then e-mail me. I know you hate me, but you'll hate me even more. Some of you may be getting the plot of the story a bit more, but don't tell it in your reviews, if you really want to know if you're right, you know: e-mail. 

To the ones who are reading this fic and also read "Without you" and were asking for a sequel, I'm afraid to tell that I won't do one, because I can't think of a plot. However, I have other stories already finished on ff.net, and I have huge projects in my mind, I just want to finish this one. Alright, people, you know the drill: REVIEW!!! I'll try to get chapters out faster, but it all depends on reviews, ok? See ya'll later!! 


	7. The new owner

****

OMG!! It has so long since I received so many reviews. Well, it wasn't a lot but it was still a good amount for me to decide and write a chapter sooner. I have school, I already said that. And, for this special ocassion and only if I still get that many reviews, I will put a thank-you list. And this goes to:

~ S+S4ever: I can't tell you that. I think it's pretty obvious. And I have school so I can't update very often, but I'll try, ok?

~ SweetBabyGurl: I never knew my fics or characters could be funny. And I can assure you that she's not their kid. I never thought about it eithe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~ jennifer: Don't kill me!!! Please!!! I swear I won't make Sakura die anymore, I totally do. And I bet it was spooky, it came in my mind when I was ending the chapter, and no one knew anything about the mysterious character until the last line, that was really cool!! Thank you for everything!!!!

~ kawaii tomoyo: here's the chap, enjoy it and thanks!!!

~ Sea Shell 5.0 *^-^*: **Haha!! You got it right, girl!! Your review made me laugh, I don't know why, and here's the chap!!**

~ Jennifer: I knew you would be glad about that! But I can't assure anything right now, anything can happen *someone hits M.T. in the head*... thank you!!

~ Inuyashachic515: How many times do I have to say that my favorite pairing is S&S!!! I would never do anything that's not S&S! Ok, maybe right now this fic doesn't seem like it, and you may not want to read my fic in the next chapter, but I have a reason for everything. Don't give up hope on me, please!!

~ cherrixwolf: Same as before, there's a reason why I'm doing this, and you will love me for it later... I hope... maybe you'll want to kill me because I made you very mad. Anyways, keep writing, girl!

~ AnimeObsessionFantasy: Ok, I said that too, any confusions just write to my mail! And I don't know if it will be a happy ending, but I promise that it will be S&S!

I guess that's it for now. I'm glad no one bothered Michelle's five minutes of madness. I got that of myself, actually, and the truth is that Michelle is based on my person. I'm really hysteric too, just like her in the car episode. In short, Michelle is me. Ok, no more bothers and here's chapter 7!. 

_Waiting for an angel (chapter 7)_

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" said Michelle annoyed, getting up, but Fran forced her to sit back down on her bed.

"How could you go out like this? You know you have to rest" said Danielle, sitting next to her. "Just one moment we were distracted and you sneaked out of the apartment, don't you listen?"

"No" said Michelle, smiling. The girls and Syaoran smiled too, they had stayed with her for the day to make sure she was okay and that Natalie wasn't going over there to try anything against her.

"Thank God this is the third floor, imagine what would have happened if your apartment was higher" said Danielle. "Specially (spelling?) in your condition".

"Ok, I repeat in case you haven't listened: I'm-fine. I'm perfectly fine, she didn't hurt me" said Michelle trying to stand up and walk, but Fran and Madison forced her to sit down. "You are going to make me try to sneak away of the apartment again" she added.

"Where did you go, anyways?" asked Madison, and Michelle got nervous. This wasn't in her plans.

"I- uh, well... I just went to get some fresh air, I don't like staying in my apartment, I was planning on going to the beach today" answered Michelle after thinking really quick of an excuse. 

"Yeah, we can see that" said Fran, sitting at the other side of Michelle. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes. My back hurts a bit but that's all" she admitted, laying back on the bed. "I didn't get the chance to punch her nose though, that's all I wanted to do" she added, making them laugh.

"Well, I did and it was quite pleasuring" said Fran, getting up. "Well, I have to go. Andy will be waiting for me at the beach".

"That is so unfear, why can't I go?" complained Michelle in a baby voice.

"Because you were into a fight today and you have to rest" said Madison walking to the door. "Didn't you just said your back hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm gonna go around carrying people on it" answered Michelle. "It's ok, I'll go tomorrow or in the weekend".

"Ok, we'll be going home now" said Danielle getting up. "Syaoran is staying here with you if you need anything, 'k?"

"Alright. Have a good time for me at the beach" she said.

"I will" said Fran. "Bye".

"Bye" said Michelle and Syaoran at the same time. They stayed in silence for a moment, they heard the door closing and Syaoran went and sitted down next to her.

"I take it that they told you, right?" he said. Michelle got up and nodded. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked Michelle looking at him, but he didn't looked at her.

"For not telling you. I wasn't trusting you and you saved my life, I should have" he said. Michelle smiled.

"No, I'm not". Syaoran looked up when he felt a hand placing in his, and he saw Michelle smiling at him. "I'm not the one to judge your actions, I barely know you. You really loved her, and I can bet you still do. It must be hard to talk about it right now". She took a deep breath before continue talking. "In a part I understand why you wanted to do it... the day we met. But you are here. You are alive. You have to take life as a gift, you never know when it's gonna go away. And sometimes when you realize how beautiful being alive is, it's too late. Enjoy every second of it, even if you lost her, you know that she would have wanted you to move on" she said, and Syaoran saw her eyes shining, he got surprised because he thought she never cried. Even in that moment he couldn't believe the tears he saw in her eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered and she smiled again. "I don't know what I would be doing or where I would be now if you weren't here".

"It's ok" she answered. "As I said, I understand you, but I know she wanted you to move on. Maybe you don't want to" she said, guessing what he was going to say. "But you don't have to forget about her, just keep on living".

"I feel like I won't enjoy life without her" said Syaoran.

"Then I'll have to teach you to enjoy it" said Michelle with a bright smile on her face. Syaoran looked at her oddly. "Come on, it shouldn't be that hard. And don't look at me like if I was crazy or something" she said taking his hand and leading him off the apartment. She took the keys of her car and her backpack before leaving, and Syaoran made sure to grab his jacket.

"What did I get myself into?" whispered Syaoran to himself when they went into the elevator. 

_An hour later._

"Why did you bring me here?" said Syaoran. They were in a small lake with thousands of trees and flowers around. In that moment the sun was going down, so the fading light and the colors in the sky were creating a great atmosphere in that moment.

"What do you think about this place?" asked Michelle. "I discovered it with a friend last year, when we were visiting. He came and helped me to pick my apartment and move. We were driving around one day and we got here. It was in this moment too when we found it".

"It's beautiful" said Syaoran, not thinking of another word. Sure it was beautiful, it was breathtaking, but he still didn't get the point of being there.

"We are here because I wanted to show you this place. We all have tough times and sometimes we only focus in ourselves, we don't look around and see what's good around us instead of looking at the bad. There are thousands of places like this and even more beautiful in the world. Don't you think it's worth living knowing that the world you are living in is beautiful, that you are privileged by living in it?"

Syaoran looked at the girl next to him, and once again wondered what surprise she would pull out later. Here she was teaching him to move on, and he thought he never could. If someone would have told him that he could move on five days ago, he would have glared this person until making him fear for his life. But now, he felt something he had not felt for awhile and he thought he never would: he felt alive. And just being there in that moment, watching that small paradise he thought that just a few things could compare to that. The only times he ever felt like that was... when he was with Sakura. Suddenly he felt his barriers against everything getting broken. He wondered what was wrong. Only one person could do that to him, but here she was, this weird girl that appeared in his life like an angel in the moment he thought everything was lost. 

_It's the way she fills my senses_

_It's the perfume that she wears_

I feel I'm losing my defences

To the colour of her hair 

"I wouldn't change it for anything" he whispered, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. "If I could stay like this forever I would never give up on living again" he added, making her look at him. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment, amber into amber, reading what the other felt. 

_And every little piece_

Of her is right

Just thinking about her

Takes me through the night

Michelle started to feel nervous. No other boy had that effect on her, his gaze made her weak on the knees and made her want to be with him all the time and never let go. No one would ever make her feel like that, and in that moment she knew that Syaoran was the only man she would ever want by her side.

_Every time we meet_

_The picture is complete_

Every time we touch

The feeling is too much

She's all I ever need

To fall in love again

I knew it from the very start

She's the puzzle of my heart 

Syaoran broke the eye contact, realizing what he was doing. 'What is happening to me? Sakura is the only one for me, I can't do this to her' he thought. But... Michelle was still there, because even though he was denying it over and over again, he felt inmensely attracted towards her. And he felt so guilty about it, but he couldn't help it. It was so weird how things were happening, but he promised to himself in that moment that no matter what, Sakura would always be the one for him and no one else. But after he did it he wasn't so sure anymore.

_It's the way she's always smiling_

That makes me think she never cries

I feel like I'm losing my defences

To the colour of her eyes

And every little piece

Of her is right

Just thinking about her

Takes me through the night

Michelle stayed in silence, and started to yell at herself mentally for doing that. She knew exactly what was going on, and after that moment she understood how things were evolving in their hearts. And that wasn't good. She started to regret for accepting what she had been asked for, but she couldn't back out now, she had to end it and then keep going. Michelle knew that he was confused and that he felt guilty, but she couldn't do anything about it. And she didn't wanted him to suffer twice, she was there to do something and wasn't going to let things mix. She didn't wanted him to suffer because of her twice.

_Every time we meet_

The picture is complete

Every time we touch

The feeling is too much

She's all I ever need

To fall in love again

I knew it from the very start

She's the puzzle of my heart

As she started to drive towards the city, Syaoran looked at her, sometimes through the corner of his eye or just straight, and he could feel how uneasy she felt under his gaze. He regretted somehow doing that promise, he couldn't help the feelings she made bubble inside him (I have a feeling that you hate me right now). But he still had the weird feeling that he knew her, that she was someone he had met before. Who knows where, Syaoran was completely and absolutely sure he had never seen her but it was something, not physical, it was like... like the aura. He knew it. He recognized it, but couldn't figure out the resemblance of it. 

_Like a miracle she's meant to be_

She became the light inside of me

And I can feel her like a memory

From long... ago

"We are here" said Michelle. Syaoran snapped out of his reverie and looked around. They were in front of her building. Michelle got down and so did Syaoran. He walked towards her and stayed there looking at her. She started to get nervous, if he tried anything she would have to hurt his feelings and she didn't wanted that.

"Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Michelle just smiled at him, this was exactly what she wanted.

"Because we do" she answered and he frowned, what was that suppossed to mean?. "I know you better that anyone else". Syaoran was about to open his mouth to say something, but she didn't let him. "I have to go now; remember we have to do that work for Mr. Smith" she said before walking away.

"Wait!" he yelled. 'Shit' she thought, she still wasn't used to the cursing, that had been her dream for a long time but still couldn't get used to it. "Why don't we go and do it now? It's shouldn't be hard". Michelle sighed in relief, she thought he was going to go further on her weird comments.

"Alright" she answered and walked with him to his place. "Do you think your friends will accept me? I mean, I don't think they like me".

"They will love you, just see" he answered with a smile, Michelle felt herself melt once more time.

Syaoran opened the door to his house and Tomoyo appeared, they weren't worried since he had called them saying he would be busy. (Yeah, busy taking care of Michelle).

"Hi, Syaoran, you are home. Hi Michelle" said Tomoyo, very friendly. She could see that they had only a friend relationship, she didn't call him by his first name yet, which meant that he still hadn't authorized her.

"Hi" said Michelle, returning the smile.

"Michelle is eating here, I think, we have a work to do" said Syaoran. "Can you bring the food upstairs, please?" he asked.

"You lazy, why don't you carry it yourself?" said Meilin from the kitchen, she had heard the entire converastion.

"Fine, fine. I will. Let's go upstairs" said Syaoran, motioning Michelle to go. 

They walked into his bedroom, which also had, besides the bed and the closet, all the other stuff Syaoran needed to study. Books piled on a shelf next to his desk, and thousands of papers made Michelle sweatdrop, because the rest of the room was completely neat.

"I'll go and see what's up with the food, alright?" said Syaoran, Michelle turned around and nodded. "I'll be right back".

"Ok" she said before he left. Michelle walked to a shelf that had different objects. There was some pictures there that made her smile. One was of Sakura on the day of the prom, she was dressed in a green strapless top with a green long skirt that reacher to her ankles. The other showed both of them cuddled up on the back seat of a blue convertible, Syaoran's arm hugging her around her waist. The last one showed Sakura and Syaoran in their school uniforms sitting together under a cherry blossom tree. Michelle smiled looking at them. All those moments had passed, they were in the past and now things were so complicated. 

Michelle walked towards the desk and opened one of the drawers. She smiled looking at what was inside it. She took it and felt the power. She had missed it. She looked inside again and saw the key. 

"I have to hurry" she simply said before doing what would unleash the end of her mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

__

"So, you feel it too, huh?" said Syaoran after hearing them.

"And so do you" said Eriol. "I really don't know what this means, I've been thinking about it but I can come up with anything".

"But the weirdest thing is that she doesn't seem to be evil at all" Tomoyo said softly. "She's really nice, actually".

"Bad things don't always show their bad side" replied Eriol.

"But we aren't feeling anything bad. It's not like if you can feel something but don't know what it is, that's different. We know it's not evil" said Meilin.

"She's right" said Syaoran. "Maybe is just that she has a lot of positive energy, because I really doubt that she has magic" he ended.

But before anyone could talk again, a really bright light started to shine from the second floor. Syaoran got up and ran upstairs with the others behind him. When they reached the second floor they headed towards Syaoran's room. He opened the door and gasped at the sight. Eriol and everyone else did too.

Michelle was standing in the middle of the room, the Sakura book on the floor and the glowing cards in the air surrounding her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Oh, this is so funny!! I love writing this, I can imagine the reviews I will be getting. I hope that by now a lot of people know where the story is going, I know there's a few that know. **

I have one thing to say before leaving: I LOVE S&S!!! I HATE OTHER PAIRINGS!!! THIS STORY IS S&S!!! 

Is everything clear now? I know it doesn't seem like it, but believe me. If it's not, then I'll give you my phone number and my address so you can come personally and kill me. I really doubt you will, but if you want you can literally kill me through the phone. If you want to, of course. 

Next chapter will be up in a few days, the latest it can come it's next Tuesday. But I think it will be by Sunday. You know the drill, people, you saw what reviews can do, so I'll be waiting. See ya'll later!!

__


	8. What the hell?

****

I have decided to put the chapter out sooner, because I have a party tonight and I don't think I will able to get up before one tomorrow, so here you have it. I repeat for the.... I don't know how many times I have said this but I repeat that THIS IS S&S!!! Michelle is the most important part of this, and I assure another thing: there's no such thing as a love triangle. A few people are already getting it.

The thank you list goes a little below, but before I must say too that this story is getting to the final, I don't think it's more than three chapters. After that I may be taking a little break from the writing, that's if I don't have any brilliant ideas in my mind. 

I want to thank:

~ Kawaii Chibi Cherry: I haven't heard about you for so long! And you just caught the plot, you were absolutely right. Thanks so much for your support.

~ Jennifer: I feel that you are going to love this chapter, along with everyone else who keep yelling at me at what is Michelle doing here. Here's the chappy! 

~ Cayu: Yay!! One more person who isn't mad at me. And why is it that people cry at the beggining? Thanks for reviewing! 

~ Anime Obsession Fantasy: What Michelle is doing here is going to be revealed in the next chapters... and what is confusing you so much?

~ Cherrixwolf: Yep, it is S&S... I repeat... again. A few things will be cleared up in this chap.

~ S+S4ever: I'm so happy you like it. I don't remember if you were mad at me before, my memory is like crap lately with school and stuff... I swear, Chemistry and Math have never been so hard... oh, well, thank you!!

~ Sakuragirl: your wish has been granted... I'm such a genius, LOL. There won't be a need for my address, thank God.

~ SweetBabyGurl: I will NEVER EVER change my mind about the pairing, don't even think about it!! And yes, you are totally right, that's exactly what she is doing... uh oh, I wasn't suppossed to say that!!! I think there won't be a need of my phone number, I freaked out with your yelling in the review, imagine on the phone!

~ cherryblossom: I'll say it's something like it... can't tell anything else!

~ ann: I'M SORRY!!!! I truly am!!!! Don't hate me, please!!!! And I repeat this isn't S&M, it's totally S&S... how many times have I said this already? I know you will love this chapter.

I think that's it. And this time I want to apologize because I am making you very mad about a possible S&M pairing, but NO, that's not gonna happen. And even if it did, it would be the same... damn it, I'm saying things I'm not suppossed to say again... enjoy chapter 8! 

_Waiting for an angel (chapter 8)_

"What the hell was that?!?!?!?" asked Michelle with a shocked face. In the moment they found her she had that same look on her face and they needed a few slaps on her face and a glass of water to make her recover from her fainting.

Syaoran looked at Eriol asking for help. How were they going to explain all the Clow Cards story to Michelle? She wasn't supposed to know, and in that moment they were more worried about how telling her than about the most important question: why were the Cards answering to her?

"Ok, Michelle. The first thing you need to know is that... I have magic" started Eriol. Michelle looked at him even more shocked than before and took a deep breath before he could continue. "And so does Syaoran. Tomoyo and Meilin have a little bit, but they only have the ability to sense things".

"Is this a joke or something?" she asked, still not believing what she was hearing.

"No. It's real" said Syaoran. "A long time, a very strong wizard created a set of cards with different powers. Before he died, he sealed them in a book and established a new owner in the future to be the new master of them". 

"I am the reincarnation of that wizard" continued Eriol. "So, the cards stayed in that book for years until the new owner appeared. When Syaoran and all of us were ten, the owner appeared. It was Sakura". Michelle looked at them, she had been looking down all the time.

"She captured the cards with my cousin's help. Then she became the Card's Mistress, because dear Eriol here put a test on her and she changed all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards" said Meilin. "Ever since then she had been the owner of them".

"Until a few weeks ago" ended Syaoran with a whisper. Michelle looked at him and bit her lip. It was so hard for her to see him like this she immediately turned her eyes away from him. "We had no idea who could be the new owner, because she didn't knew and I wasn't, and the cards were still the same".

"Ok, I get the story now, but no one answered my question yet, what the hell were those things flying around me?!?!" she yelled panicking, she had become great in acting. 

"Those were the cards". Michelle's head shot up, she could hear this coming. "The cards are supposed to obey to the owner. You opened the book, I guess, right?" said Eriol. Michelle nodded.

"I don't remember very well what happened. I just opened the drawer, took the book... it wasn't me the one who was acting" she said. "And then a bright light started to shine, I closed my eyes and when I opened them the cards were shining and floating. That¿s when you guys came in" she ended.

Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin looked at eachother. They knew what this meant but, how did this happened? 

"Are you sure you don't have magic?" asked Eriol. Michelle shook her head. "Haven't you ever felt presences, like you know someone is around but can't see them?". She stayed thinking for a moment.

"I don't know, I haven't take notice of that" she answered. "What do you think?".

"The cards answered to you, that's one thing. You must have magic, the cards would have stayed the same if you didn't had any" said Eriol.

"Are you saying that I'm the new master of the cards?" asked Michelle, getting where they were going. Eriol nodded. She sighed and stood up from her spot on the bed. 

She knew that they were suspecting. And that wasn't a good thing. What they believed, she had no idea, but now they were going to be suspicious of her and that wasn't any good. She had to end this and then leave with the cards by her side. No affective bond with them, but the most time she spented there, the most she wanted to stay and forever. Even though she was a complete new person, she knew they felt her.

"Michelle?" asked Syaoran. She turned around and met their questioning faces.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she confessed everything"

"I knew she was crazy, but never thought she could do that..."

All those comments runned in all the buildings that holded the different careers at the University. The rumor that Natalie had confessed being the murderer of Sakura had runned like fire and it was bonded to be the subject of the month.

A week with a few days had passed since the whole Sakura Cards incident. They had made Michelle try the spell and it worked, they were in a shocked state but learned that she was the new owner and had to live with it. Tomoyo was the most upset about it, but Meilin and Eriol made her calm down. Michelle on the other hand was surprised too, but was happy since she didn't had to go around chasing cards or transforming them.

"But how?" asked Fran.

"I don't know, that's what I heard. Everyone is talking about it" said Michelle after meeting her on the parking lot.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Danielle from behind them. She was with her boyfriend Ed and they were walking at full speed.

"Heard about it already?" he asked. Michelle nodded. In the big yard they met Madison and Sean and Fran's boyfriend Andy, they were also talking about that day's big notice.

"Is Syaoran around yet?" asked Sean when they met up and introduced the boys to Michelle.

"No, he was still at his place when I left" said Michelle, and the boys looked at her with a questioning look.

"They live near" answered Fran, and Andy nodded, hugging her. 

They walked inside of the building and a few moments later they saw Syaoran walking in. Lucky they were in already, because the moment they met all the entried were blocked and no one could get in or out.

"What's going on?" asked Madison, Danielle shrugged. They heard a few cars stop and a lot of yelling. "Let's go, we don't wanna be late".

"Wait!" said Fran, dragging Danielle with her. Sean and Andy said bye too and Ed went his way towards his class, leaving Syaoran and Michelle behind and by themselves. 

"Hi" said Syaoran, walking towards her.

"Hi" said Michelle, starting to walk to the cafe. They didn't had a class yet, but still were inside and couldn't get out. Thank God there was a cafe inside the building. 

"You know what happened, right?" asked Michelle, making Syaoran nod.

"Yeah. It's really odd, I never thought she would confess. I wonder what got into her" he said, making Michelle smile remembering last week's event.

**_Flashback_**

"Well well well, if it isn't the three kindergarten girls". Fran, Madison and Danielle heard a voice from behind them and turned around, only to meet Natalie's smirking face.

"You are really brave now that Michelle isn't around to kick your ass" said Madison, smiling sweetly.

"Like if she could. I was a little weak that day, but now I'm better. She doesn't stand a chance against me" she said. The girls started to laugh.

"Yeah, I can imagine you trying to take care of your nails and hair while fighting" said Fran still laughing. "And even if you did, that's not going to get Syaoran to love you. He's way too out of your league" she added, making Natalie frown and get mad.

"Don't even think of landing a punch on her, ok? And she's right, he doesn't mess with sluts like you" said Madison before turning around to leave. The other two girls followed her.

"You will be the sluts, just way what I have planned for you" said Natalie to herself before starting to walk. Suddenly she felt herself begin dragged into an empty classroom. "What the...?" she started but froze when she saw who was there with her. 

With all her thinking she had failed to see Michelle standing right behind her waiting for her to be alone. Natalie was scared of her since their fight, and had been a little suspicious about her since the visit she had received a few days ago. But what she saw now made her almost faint.

Michelle was standing there, she dropped her backpack to the floor and closed her eyes. She stood there and made appear an illussion in front of Natalie. Her eyes opened up wide when her features changed, her hair got just a little darker than the usual, it got from the middle of her back to her shoulders, her skin tanned a bit and her eyes turned from an amber to a deep green emerald, but that was just in her eyes. 

Natalie was about to scream, but Sakura walked to her and placed her hand on her mouth, and then pinned her to the wall, holding her from her wrists to avoid her fighting.

"Yes, it's me. Didn't expected me again, didn't you?" asked Sakura, smirking. 

"I thought I had get rid of you!" said Natalie, not dearing to look at her in the eye, she was too scared of her. 

"Well, you did, but I came back. And I hope that this gets clear enough, I don't want to get caught" she answered. "Stay away from my friends and from Syaoran. I'm watching you, you know that already" she said with a threatening tone. Natalie started to gasp, she had never been so scared in her life, she was supposed to be dead, was she a ghost or something?

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, wanting to break free, but Sakura was too strong 

"I will. Only if you stop your little games. Don't mess with me again, you hear me?" she said before walking away. She took her backpack again and snapped her fingers, making the illussion dissapear. Natalie blinked a few times to make sure she was dreaming, and all she saw was Michelle standing in the door, but she knew she had seen Sakura, she knew it. "You heard me, Natalie" said Michelle before leaving.

Natalie slipped to the ground and started to breathe deeply. "It's just a dream, just a dream" she whispered to herself, the same thing she had done a few days before, when that girl visited her too.

But she couldn't get that image of her face. Every time she saw Michelle she remembered and couldn't live with it. That's why she confessed, so the ghost of her guilt could leave her alone.

**__**

End flashback

"Michelle?" said Syaoran, waving a hand in front of her face. Michelle blinked and looked at him. 

"What?" she asked.

"We are here, we've been here for a minute and you were dazing in who knows where" said Syaoran, smiling. Michelle smiled and looked down, embarrased.

"I'm sorry" she said, and opened the door, walking in. Syaoran kept smiling, she could be so absent minded sometimes. 

They walked in, bought their drinks and sitted at a small table next to the door. Syaoran sitted and started to study Michelle's features. He was healing faster, he missed Sakura a lot but knew that she was ok and that she was happy. He wasn't blaming himself for everything anymore, he had learned to let her go and always carried her memory with him. 'How can she be so different and at the same time be so much like her?' he asked himself. 

"Li?". He blinked. "Where were you?" she asked amused.

"Nowhere" he answered, and then added "The same place you were before". She just laughed and he smiled at her cheerfulness. "Are you doing anything today?" he asked getting up.

"I don't know" she said shrugging. "I was planning on going to the beach, since I had to pospose my visit last week and later I was too busy with our project and everything. Hopefully I'll have time today" she added. They kept walking until they met the person less expected that day to be around. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran with a cold voice. Natalie shivered, but it got worse when she saw who was with him. Michelle instead didn't do anything, just looked at her.

"I'll see you around, Li" she said before leaving. She wasn't on the first name basis with him yet, she wanted him to learn to trust her.

"What do you want?" he asked when Michelle was out of sight. Natalie looked down for a moment and finally raised her head to meet his eyes.

"I know that I have no excuses for what I did, but I can't forgive myself yet, so I expect that you do" she started and then took a deep breath. "I lost my mind, I wanted to have you and in trying to do it I lost any chance I could've had to be with you. If I ever had one... I guess that what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok" he answered, and she surprised, she expected him to yell at her, but no.

"Is that all?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I learned that I have to let her go, things already happened and I can't go back in time to change things. I don't understand why you did it, but I want to keep going in my life without hating you" said Syaoran. 

"Thank you, Li" said Natalie, it was the first time she ever called him by his last name, and he took it as a sign of her getting better. She would learn that sometimes you don't always get what you want.

"Take care, Natalie" he said, and walked away. When he turned around the corner he met Michelle, who wiped an imaginary tear on her cheek, joking.

"So touchy" she said, placing her hand over her heart. He smiled and she started to laugh.

"Shut up" he said, making her laugh even more.

They started to walk towards their next class, that was starting in 20 minutes. Somebody passed by and gave Syaoran a paper, that announced...

"We invite you to the coolest party of the month. Our Law School calls you to our celebration that's taking place on July 26th" read Michelle out loud. "Sounds cool. What's the date?" 

"July 23th" answered Syaoran after glancing at his watch.

"Well, there goes my plans of going to Detroit" she sighed.

"Why aren't you going? This isn't such a big deal anyways" said Syaoran, pointing at the paper.

"Are you nuts?!?!" yelled Michelle, starting to walk backwards so she could face him. "This is the first big bash of the year, there's no way I'm gonna miss it" she said. 

"Then why are you complaining of not going to Detroit?" he asked smirking.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that I will have to pospose it for next weekend" she said, starting to walk straight again. "I keep on posponing things, it's horrible".

"Won't your parents be mad at you or sad you won't be going?" asked Syaoran.

"Nah, it's not like I'm never going to go and see them again" she said. "Besides, I'm not telling them that I'm blowing them off because of a party" she said, smiling evilly.

"Tsk, tsk, you bad girl" chuckled Syaoran, and Michelle kept smiling.

"No, I'm not" she answered. "So, are you going?"

"I don't know yet" he said after thinking about it.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun" she said.

"Is this my idea or are you asking me out?" asked Syaoran; he was having a great time talking to her.

"Do you want me to ask you out?" she answered, and that caught Syaoran off guard. "No more talking about it, I'll pick you up at 9:00 on Friday" said Michelle.

"YOU are picking ME up?" he said. "Ok, fine. I guess that my friends can go, right?"

"But of course" she said, staying behind. When he got a bit far away, she walked towards a near empty classroom and making sure that no one was looking at her, she entered it.

"It took you a long time" someone said.

"Sorry, I was busy" answered the young girl. "What's wrong this time?"

"We need you. You have what it's needed, you need to go now".

"Do I have to?" pleaded Michelle. "I can't leave yet, I don't want to".

"I'm sorry, but this were the rules. Just a few days until you got them, now you have to go back, there's no other choice. Remember you decided to do this".

"NO! You asked me to, and I had no choice but to do it. You know how bad this would do to me, but no. I don't want to leave yet, I can't do it" said Michelle, getting mad.

"We'll give you a few more days. After that, we will come back" he said.

"Fine. Thank you" said Michelle and left. When she closed the door, she leaned against it and took a deep breath. This wasn't as easy as it looked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

** I know a lot of you guys will be happy about this chapter. The ones who still don't get it will get an answer in the next chapter, because the next will be a GREAT chapter, I can see it coming. I hope you FINALLY got the plot, I don't feel like saying again that this is an S&S story.**

I want to thank everyone for their support and please review! I'll try to get the other chapter out by Wednesday or Tuesday, I'm not sure yet. So, that's it for now and I'll see ya later!


	9. The truth

**Okie dokie. I'm back. To torture you again. But a lot of things will be cleared up in this chapter and you will maybe hate me more or love me because of it. It's up to you. **

I suggest you read chapter 3 again, at least the part where Sakura says goodbye to Syaoran. And I won't put a thank you list this time, it will be in the next which is the LAST CHAPTER.

Yes, sad to say, this story ends with the next chapter, and I already have the ending in my mind, I just have to get to it. After what I'm writing in this chapter, I have no idea how I will get to that.

This is enough, and I'll leave you with chapter 9.

_Waiting for an angel (chapter 9)_

The house was totally alive inside, the girls were ready to go and have a good time, feeling a bit guilty, but still ready for what the night was bringing, specially Meilin, since she was single. She sadly remembered what Sakura had told her when they had said goodbye at Tokyo airport. Meilin was leaving to Hong Kong to attend to college there while Sakura was going to the States. She had promised that she would have to visit them and she would go with her so Meilin could meet someone interesting. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said, pinning her hair up.

"Are you ready?" asked Tomoyo, going in. She was wearing a blue tank top with white cherry blossoms on the border and a purple knee lenght skirt.

"Yeah, are the boys ready?" asked Meilin. She was on a red strappless top and jeans.

"They'll be in awhile" said Tomoyo sitting on the bed. Meilin sat next to her and they sighed at the same time, making them laugh.

"It's just the two of us now" said the black haired girl, making the other nod.

"Who would have thought?" said Tomoyo. They heard the bell and got up, meeting with Eriol on their way down. Tomoyo opened the door and met Michelle who was on her jeep still. "Hey, come in. Syaoran's not ready yet" yelled Tomoyo, and Michelle turned off her car and went inside the house.

"Thanks. That's weird, not even girls take that longer" she said, walking in. "Hi, Meilin, Eriol. I can call you that, right?" she added.

"No prob" said Eriol smiling, and Meilin nodded.

"Hey, is everyone ready?" asked Syaoran walking down the stairs.

"Yep, we are all set" said Michelle, and Syaoran almost fell on his butt.

"I thought you weren't here yet" he said, when he recovered from his shock, he wasn't really expecting she would pick him up.

"What can I say?, I'm very punctual" she answered, smirking. "Ok, we can go now" said Michelle, making everyone end what they were doing; that is Meilin get up and Eriol and Tomoyo end up their making out session.

"Save it for the party" joked Meilin, walking out the door.

"Oh, shut up" said Tomoyo, making Meilin and Michelle laugh.

"Oh, alright. Syaoran, I'll take your killer car, ok?" said Meilin, and Syaoran nodded. "I'm going on a guy hunt today so I'll need a hot car, right?" she added.

"Of course" answered Michelle. "Ok, I'll give you a gift: you can drive my car today" she said, surprising Syaoran.

"How did you know I liked your car?" he said, taking the keys and getting on the driver's seat.

"Well, it's obvious you like green and the way you looked at it was enough for me to think that" she said, sitting next to him. ****

"I owe you big time" he said. "By the way, you never told me how I was going to pay you back for... you know" he said, not wanting everyone to hear.

"Just have a good time today" said Michelle. 'It may be the last time I'm with you' she thought when he took off.

The drive towards the building that held Law School was normal. When they got there, they saw that the announces that had been given in the different buildings had worked, because almost all the students were there with their friends.

Eriol held Tomoyo protectively when they entered the party, so Meilin and Michelle got almost all the attention. Michelle had a short jeans skirt and a pink tank top with cherry blossoms all over it, it stopped under her breasts and from that part to all the way down it was transparent. Syaoran's brows furrowed when he saw the way all the guys were looking at his cousin, and specially how they were looking at her. He got confused, he wasn't that jealous over a girl, except for Sakura. He knew that Meilin would be fine, but why was he feeling that way towards Michelle?

"Syaoran?" said Michelle, making him turn his attention towards her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered, and she smiled in relief.

"Wanna go to dance?" she asked, and he nodded, smiling.

"Eriol?"

"Yes, honey?" (how cheesy does that sound?) he answered.

"Do you think that Syaoran is ok?" asked Tomoyo again.

"Yeah" said Eriol, smiling and hugging her. "It's hard for me to accept that he may be getting over Sakura, but we all have to move on".

"It's hard for me to see him like this again" she said looking down, making Eriol lift her chin with his finger to make her look at him.

"I was the first one to see when he was falling over Sakura" she said. "That was the only time I ever saw him like that... until now".

The night passed, they were having a great time. They had met Madison, Fran and Danielle who were with their boyfriends, Meilin had met Ed's cousin Dylan, and she was having a blast.

Suddenly Michelle felt something. It was them. 'Oh, no. No no no, not now, not today. They are here. I have to go' she thought desperately, and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be right back" she said, before leaving. Syaoran got worried, but decided to wait a few minutes before going to talk to her.

Michelle walked through the crowd, and went outside. She walked and got to the nearbies of a small forest that was there. When she got to a cherry blossom tree, she saw them.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We said we will give you some more time. That time is over".

"No, not today!" begged Michelle. "Please, what do I have to do to stay here?"

"There's nothing you can do. This is the way things are, and you know, we told you the rules and you accepted".

"But that was only until I found out what I really had to do, and it took a bit longer than I thought" she said. "You knew I couldn't do it and you send me in anyway. I don't want to hurt him again".

"There's no other choice. Tell him it was just a game, and leave. We have to take you now".

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving, I won't hurt his feelings because you want to. I quit to your stupid little games..."

"What games?" said a manly voice, and Michelle turned around to meet his hurted amber eyes.

**(If you have the song I suggest you hear it)**

****I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything 

_So I tried to be like you_

And I got swept away

"What are you doing here?" asked Michelle, trying to hide her surprise.

"It was just a game, huh?" he said, coldly and Michelle got surprised, it had been so long since she had heard him talk to her like that.

"Li, wait..." she said, but he wouldn't let her finish.

I didn't know that it was so cold

And you needed someone

To show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out

That when the tide comes

I'd take you away

"How could you play like that with my feelings?" he continued. "You knew I was hurting, so you just came around and took your chance... look what you did, can't you see it, Michelle?" he said, but this time his voice didn't sound cold... it sounded like someone who was hurting.

"Will you let me talk?, you don't know the truth..." she tried to explain, but Syaoran was still convinced that he was right.

"I felt something for you, you know?" said Syaoran, and her eyes opened up wide. 'Oh no, please not this'. "But now I see that you are just like Natalie, and all those girls. Stay away from me, ok?" he said, and started to walk away.

On the party.

"Eriol, do you feel it?" said Tomoyo, and Eriol and Meilin got up.

"Do you think it's her?" asked Meilin.

"There's no other alternative, I'm sure it's her. Come on!" he said, and started to run following the faint pink aura that had put them on alert.

"It's with Syaoran, I know it is" said Tomoyo, trying not to fall in the dark.

_If you want to_

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

"Syaoran, wait, please!" yelled Michelle, making him turn around.

"Don't call me by my name. I don't want to hear from you, understand?" he yelled. Tears started to run down her face hearing him, she couldn't take it. "You know what?, maybe you should have left me throw myself off, it would have been better than taking your lies". Syaoran started to walk , trying to fight the tears that were coming, He felt so bad, so betrayed, but the worst is that not even what he had heard could make him love this girl any less. But he promised he wouldn't fall for her lies again. Until he heard what she said.

_ I'm sinking slowly_

So hurry, hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me

Hanging on.

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you are gone 

"You know? I don't regret anything. I'm glad I met you, and don't say you regret what you said to me when we met, because that's all a part of who you are, and I love you just like that". Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, to see Michelle's face stained with tears. "Remember that?" she said.

"Who are you?" he said, but she couldn't answer, because Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin appeared, with a totally shocked look on their faces.

"Syaoran, we need to tell you something" said Eriol, but stopped when he saw who were the only two people there. There was a big silence until someone deared to speak again.

"It's you, isn't it?" whispered Tomoyo, a few tears scaped her eyes. 

"I missed you so much, Tomoyo" said Michelle, and Tomoyo started to walk towards her. "I even missed your costumes and always have to stop you from taping me" she barely ended, because she was crying so loud. Tomoyo hugged her and started to cry too.

"Oh my God" she whispered, not believing it. Eriol passed his hand through his face, he recognized those words, and also the ones he heard later in his mind, because that's what Sakura had told him in secret before they left. 

"Take care of her, please. You know she'll need you". For the first time in his life Eriol broke up and ran to hug that girl, so strange but so familiar. 

Meilin felt lost, she knew something was going on, and she had a feeling but couldn't make it out.

"What... what is this?" she whispered, but Michelle heard her.

_If you want to_

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

"You'll have to visit us very often, Meilin" she said, wiping the tears off her face, making Meilin start to cry now. "I'm planning to go with you on a special tour".

"And what would that be?" got out Meilin, following the game.

"I want you to meet someone interesting, I'll go with you and help you, alright?" she ended. The two girls hugged tightly.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea" said Meilin, making Michelle broke the hug and look at her.

"I never got a chance to say goodbye" she said, and they hugged again.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

If you need me you know I'll be there

Oh, yeah

No one realized that Syaoran wasn't there anymore. He had ran away, it was too much. How come he never noticed? It was a lie, it had to be a lie. It had cost him a lot to bear her lost, and having now to face the fact that she was there... he denied it.

"No, she's not alive" he said to himself. He was going to believe that to the end. In that moment he made a decission.

He was going back to Hong Kong. And never go back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Done! In record time! Usually I take more time in writing a chapter, but this is shorter than the others, I have to save something for the next chapter, of course. I don't know why I have a feeling that you'll hate me more for this. **

What I mean by saying that he's not going back is that he's going to be the leader of the Li clan, that he had refused to be just to go with Sakura to college. That's the basic. Any question, just e-mail me or ask in your review, and I will gladly answer you back. 

I guess that's it. It was so hard to upload this chapter, I had tons of work, so I think that the next chapter will be up on the weekend or in Friday, all depends on reviews! Well, not that much, but still. So, this is it, remember to review and I'll see ya later, people!

  


__

__


	10. Back in my place

** Here it is: the final chapter of this weird story that had on everyone's nerves. I want to thank everyone for their support, specially to those who reviewed from the beggining when this story had only 4 reviews or something. The thank you list will go at the end of the chapter.**

I know some people only found out that Michelle was Sakura with the last chapter, but other people knew it from before. I want to apologize for making you believe it, you really wanted to kill me, but as I kept telling, this had a purpose. And here it is.

I had a weird alternative ending for this story and I was very tempted to put it, but you would have definitely kill me, I would have killed myself if I had, imagine that. I hope you like it, after all the threats I received I'm quite scared, but I deserved it. If after reading it you want an epilogue just tell me, if I have an idea or have the time, 'cause next week will be a mess, I will try to put it.

One short announcement: I'll be calling her Michelle still, because technically she isn't Sakura yet, even if it's her on the inside, ok?

That's enough, I'll leave you now with the end.

_Waiting for an angel (chapter 10)_

A brown haired girl lifted her head from her pillow hearing the bell. She cleaned away her tears, fixed her clothes and went towards the door, when she opened she met six really familiar faces.

"Hi" she said, and Tomoyo stepped forward and hugged her.

"My God, look at you" she said, and then broke the hug to look at her. "How long have you been crying?"

"All night, since I woke up, I don't know... I don't remember" answered Michelle.

"We thought they should know" said Meilin, making Fran step forward hugging her friend, who closed her eyes, letting a few tears run away.

"Don't you ever do that to us again, you hear me?" said the black haired girl, and Michelle nodded. "I don't want to go through that again".

"Neither do I" added Michelle, and a few seconds later she hugged Madison, who had her eyes a bit red too.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea" she said.

"Me too, I needed everyone so much" said Michelle, and broke the hug. "Danielle, how are you?" 

"Glad it was you who kicked Natalie's ass" answered the other young female, making everyone laugh. "I should have known" she added and hugged her.

"I know you did. Deep down you did".

When all the encounters were made, Tomoyo made some tea and everyone sitted down on the couches that Michelle had in her apartment. A moment later Michelle came back dressed and with the Sakura cards in her hand.

"We forgot someone who wants to say hello to you" said Eriol, and Tomoyo opened her backpack. In the blink of an eye they saw a yellow thing go out flying straight into Michelle's face.

"It was you, kid!!" he screamed, and Michelle smiled hugging him. "I knew it from the moment I saw you do the movements that Tomoyo teached you".

"Actually, that was the moment when I started to suspect" she added, making Eriol nod. "It was weird that you could know them".

"And when you asked me I told you I just did them, they came out of nowhere" said Michelle, and everyone smiled. "This is an odd situation".

"Yes, it is" said Meilin. "So, are you going to explain?"

Michelle sighed. This was the hard part. 

"Remember, Kero, when I told you that I didn't knew what to do with the cards?" she started.

"Yes, and after that the cards wouldn't recognize anyone as their master except for you" he said, Eriol nodded.

"Well, when I... went" she said oddly, and her friends smiled. Sakura was starting to come around. "They told me that it was because since my death was so unexpected, I had no time to be told, so there was no way I could know who the next master was". She was getting to the hardest part, so she clutched her cup of tea. "The only way something could be done was that I went to get the cards, but since I was dead, they would have to send me temporarily, with a fake body, to say it that way. Get the cards and go back up. Because I'm not really alive, I can go with the cards as mine and that way no chaos would be happening here" she ended.

"That's why the cards wouldn't answer to anyone" said Eriol, but she shook her head.

"Not exactly. See, if I had been gone for awhile longer, the cards would have been released again. That's why I came here. When I arrived, the cards started to 'live' again, right?" she guessed.

"Yeah, they were like when you were here, you could feel them" said Meilin. "Not that I could feel a lot, you know".

"But, how couldn't we feel your aura?" asked Tomoyo. "Until last night".

"When I came back, the idea was that no one was suspecting of me. I was suppossed to come, get close enough to the cards, become the master again and leave with them. So I had my aura, but they had a specie of shield over me, so no one could feel it. Last night, since I was near to them, my aura was slowly going back, that's how you caught me" explained Michelle, knowing the questions that were coming.

"And why were 'they' here, anyways?" asked Fran. 

"When they sended me, they gave me time to get the cards. After that they would come and get me back..."

"They want you back" ended Danielle, and Michelle nodded. "Why are you here still then?" she asked.

"I don't know" she answered, shrugging. "I guess they want me to explain, I don't understand really".

"But sometimes you acted like if you really didn't knew anything about yourself, or us" asked Madison. "How could that happen?". This time Michelle took a deep breath. It was time for them to know.

"The day they told me that I was coming back, I didn't wanted to. I wasn't going to resist the fact that Syaoran would have to be near and I would have to control myself". It was the first time she named Syaoran since the day before, and everyone stiffened knowing what was happening. "What I didn't knew was that they would erase my feelings for him".

"WHAT?!?!?" yelled everyone, making Michelle wince.

"They erased all the feelings of love I had for him. It made me love him only as a friend" she said, and they sitted down, still mad. "That way I wouldn't have anything that would make me stay here. If I came here still in love, I would have refused to come, and if I did, I would have refused to leave. But I still had love feelings for him and they never found out".

"That is so cruel" said Tomoyo, extremely mad. "How could they do that?"

"I know, but trust me, I never wanted it" apologized Michelle, still not knowing why, she guessed it was because she didn't had to act like another person all the time. "They also gave me other personality, still keeping some of mine, but to make the difference".

"You mean, all the cursing and the butt kicking, they gave it to you?" said Meilin, and Michelle nodded. "Wow, for being you, it was way cool" she added, and they laughed.

"Yeah. There were times when I was really Michelle, it wasn't Sakura, and those were the times when I was acting like if I really didn't knew and I remember them when they are done. For example, when you told me what happened to me, and when you explained the whole Clow Card incident" said Michelle, and everyone nodded. "I had real shocked faces, and it was because it was Michelle, it wasn't me".

"And Syaoran actually started to like Michelle" joked Madison, and Danielle slapped her in the arm. "What?" 

"Maybe" said Michelle. "Because they never expected that even though they sended me to love him only as a friend, I always wanted to stay here with him" she spoke, and the girls sighed.

"I have a feeling that's not all" said Eriol, and Kero looked at him nodding. 

"You always see through everything" she said. "I came here too because I wanted to save him".

"From what?" asked Meilin, worried. He was still one of her favorite persons after all.

"When they sended Natalie to jail the first time, after that he went to a building and tried to throw himself off" she said, making everyone gasp. "That was the time they sended me, it was just where he was and when I saw him I wanted to go and tell him it was me, but I couldn't. So I saved him" she ended.

"Now I know you are an angel" said Fran totally surprised. "This is extremely odd, I've never went through a situation like this before" she said, standing up, and Tomoyo and Meilin smirked, knowing what she felt.

"I wanted to make him move on. But in trying to do it he moved on falling for someone else" ended Michelle sadly.

"Don't worry" said Eriol, taking her hand. "I'm sure he knew it was you".

After having everything cleared up and after talking for a moment, they left. Michelle stood up and went to her balcony. The sun was shining and it made you want to go around enjoying life, but she wasn't in for it. She was going to be taken away from the love of her life again, and not even the brightest of the suns could help to make her feel better.

She looked to one side of the road and saw the cab there, filled with suitcases and things. She had said goodbye to her friends earlier, Meilin was going back to Hong Kong and wait for Syaoran there, but Michelle didn't knew that. Tomoyo and Eriol were going to England, but before they were making a small stop in Japan to say everything to Sakura's dad and brother and leave Kero over Yukito. After that they were going to live in England, Eriol was planning on proposing to Tomoyo but didn't knew if she was ready. All this he told to Michelle through telepathy, and Michelle answered telling him that Tomoyo would be more than happy and to make sure they kept a space for her, who knew if they would allow her to go.

She saw Meilin hugging Syaoran, and she was sure that she winked at her, making Michelle smile. Tomoyo and Eriol got in too, and the cab left. Syaoran was standing there, and she was dying to go and tell him something, but he didn't even looked. Michelle got scared. The look he saw on his face was the same one he had when he arrived to Japan the first time. 

After closing her balcony doors, Michelle walked over to her room. She rested on her bed, thinking about him. Her last thought before falling asleep was wishing that Syaoran would forgive her. A moment later she wasn't there anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"First call to board flight 764 to Hong Kong, China. Passengers please board on gate A44..."

Syaoran stood up, ready to go and leave this place. He didn't hate Los Angeles, though, even if that was the place where he had lost her twice. No, right now he didn't felt anything special, he felt like numb and wasn't planning on feeling anything right now. It was better that way. However he stood there for a few minutes, thinking and remembering her.

'I love you, little wolf'

"No, you don't" he whispered to himself. "You left me, you made a mess of me, now let me live it". He shook all his thoughts about her away, it was time to leave and start again, forgetting everything... including her.

** Somewhere else**

Crying could be heard all around that big place without a name, but that some people call Heaven. The elders were already aware of it, because they could hear it too.

"Is this normal?" asked one of them.

"Of course. But it could not be happening if we had told her the truth from the beggining" answered the other.

"Well, looks like we screw it" said the other, smiling. "Call her" he said to someone that was around, who nodded.

"Are you telling her?" asked the second one, and the first guy nodded.

"Yes. It's time that everything goes where it belongs".

**Back at the airport**

Syaoran stood there, waiting to check in. The flight had been delayed for a few minutes, but everything was back into place and he was ready to leave, but deep down a little voice told him to stay, and he didn't listened. 

It was just 5:30 and his flight was due to leave at 6:00, so he still had a few minutes and decided to buy a drink. When he was going to buy it, something stopped him.

"Syaoran!". He turned around and saw her, she was running with all she could to get to him.

"I remember telling you to stay away from me" he said coldly when she got there, not even looking at her. "You already ruined my life, what else do you want?"

"If all this years for you were a waste of time, I won't force you to think of it the other way around" said Michelle hurt after some seconds of silence.

"Stop talking like if you were her, 'cause you're not" he stated, coldly. "I don't know who you are but stop playing this game, it's not funny" he ended, and turned to leave, but she took his wrist and made him turn to face her.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me and I'm not letting you go either" she said, and he tried to refuse looking at her. "When I came, I had only a few memories about us, but as time passed, I fell in love with you again, even though I didn't wanted to. Look at me" she said, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I wanted you to move on, but then I realized I wanted to stay here, I didn't cared if you still thought I was dead".

"How can you still love me after this? Don't you care that I almost fell for another girl without knowing it was you all the time? Doesn't it hurt that I didn't recognized you?" he asked, controlling his anger and his fear, anger of have to admit that he couldn't live without her and fear that she would have to leave.

"No, I don't" she said smiling sweetly. "Because I know that deep inside of you, you knew it was me. And you recognized me, and that's why you opened your heart to me so easily, even when you thought you didn't knew me". When she ended, she took his hand and placed her on her cheek. "And when you looked at me, I could see that you knew it".

"I'm sorry" he said, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers. "You are right, I always knew it was you and I knew it from the moment you saved me, but I could never understand that feeling that I knew you". She smiled hearing this, and closed her eyes nodding. "Because everytime I needed you, you appeared, and that time you were there too. When I was with you, I felt I was alive and I wondered how could that happen. And it was because it was really you".

"Didn't you remember?" started Michelle, a few tears running down her cheeks. "If you ever need me, I'm gonna be there. And be sure of one thing: I love you, here or in Africa..."

"Now or in a thousand years. I always will" completed Syaoran. "I'm sorry".  
"It's ok" she answered. "You have just paid me back for saving you" she added, making him smile.

"It's not over yet" he said, and closed the small gap between their lips that met in a sweet kiss, that started to evolve in a hungry one, because of how much they missed each other, it had been a long time and they couldn't take it anymore.

When she broke the kiss, something happened. Time seemed to stop, and Syaoran looked in amazement how her body started to glow and she was covered by something transparent, that looked like if Windy had surrounded her. Her hair got shorter, her features changed, and when he started to realize what was happening, a bright light surrounded the frozen airport and Syaoran had to cover his eyes.

A moment later he opened them. The airport was alive again, everyone was moving and were acting as if nothing had happened. When he looked in front of him he saw something that mde him gasp. He knew that face, and that hair. When she opened her eyes. He finally recognized it, it was impossible to not know those green emerald eyes.

"Told you I wouldn't leave you" she said with a smile. Syaoran dropped his backpack and hugged her so tight, but Sakura didn't cared, she hugged him too.

"You don't know how miserable I've been without you" he said, buring his face in her neck.

"I do" she answered, crying. "I've been just like you. I wanted to hold you so bad, and kiss you, and be with you and tell you that I loved you but I couldn't, and it was killing me".

"I love you" he said, and she laughed, still crying. "I love you, I can't live without you, so don't think of doing that to me again" he added, breaking the hug and cleaning away her tears. "Don't cry, why are you crying?"

"I can't believe I'm here again" said Sakura, smiling. "It feels so good to be alive again" she said looking around and taking a deep breath.

"I'm glad you are" said Syaoran, and she looked at him. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"No, silly. It was me the whole time" she said, hiting him in the arm. "Did you ever wonder how could I joke around you and always hit on your spot?"

"Oh... now I remember" he said, and she laughed. "That's the green jeep we saw that one time on our trip to San Diego".

"And I knew you would think it was funny if I said I would blew off my parents for a party" she said, and he smirked. "It was me, and it's still me. I learned a lot of things up there, you know?" said Sakura.

"Like?" asked Syaoran, but she didn't had time to answer.

"Final call to board flight 764 to Hong Kong, China, please board on gate A44" said someone through the speakers.

Sakura looked at Syaoran questioningly, and he looked back at her. He took his ticket from a pocket on his jacket and taking in his hands he ripped it in two parts and put it back.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered, making her smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to meet her lips in a sweet kiss, this time there was no rush or bright lights, or crazy girls with guns. It was just the two of them.

Two people were looking at them from above, and another one joined, but in the shape of a ghost, or a vision.

"Did she accepted the apologies?" said the newcomer.

"Yeah, she understood. I'm glad you decided to cooperate" said the one that had spoken to Sakura.

"No problem. It was something I had to do to forgive myself" said Catherine, looking at the couple. "But I still wonder why you didn't told her from the beggining that she was coming to save him".

"If we had, she would have wanted to tell him it was her, and if she did it would have been bad for both of them" said the second guy. "This wasn't the plan, of course, he wasn't suppossed to fall in love with her... again".

"I think it was better" said Catherine, sighing. "That way they'll know that no one can put them apart. They can always be waiting for their angel to go and save them when they feel bad, whenever they feel lost".

"And where's yours?" asked one of the guys, making her smile.

"I know it'll come" she answered simply, before leaving. "I'm sure my angel will come". 

** The end.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**So, did you like it? Tell me!! I hope it did, I made it S&S, and I put the happy ending, I know it's better for everyone. Please review and tell me what you think of it, was it too mushy? Well, there's a warning in the summary, so don't complain! You can tell me, anyways. **

Now, I want to thank:

~ S&S4ever: well, looks like he already did! Thanks for all your support, thank you thank you thank youuuuuuu!!!

~ Jennifer: here it is... the REAL apperance. Hope you liked it!! And you finally got it... after all the mad reviews, you found out who Sakura is... finally.

~ **Megami no Hikari: I didn't hear of you in a long time! And I'm glad you reviewed, and I'm glad you liked it. Women's intuition... it can do wonders, right? Thanks for your support!**

~ FiFi: oh, I'm on your favs! **That means so much to me!! Thank you! And here's what you wanted, the next chappy (of course, you already read it, stupid me *smacking myself on the head with a notebook*)**

~ SweetBabyGurl: hah! Demanding for updates gets you far, here you have it! And I know I'm evil, you should have known that when I made Syaoran fall for Michelle. Thanks for reading!!!!

~ ann: one time I swore I would never do cliffhangers, but I made like one on every chapter... you are right! I'm so evil. Thanks!

~ alflirtbabe: of course I CANNOT leave you like that, it would be totally evil from me, even more evil than I am already... doesn't sound too bad, though... I'm happy you liked it!

~ cherrixwolf: hehe... here it is... don't bite me, ok?, it's quite scary to see people demanding chapters like that. 

I also want to thank everyone who read this fic and reviewed at least once, my friend KawaiiChibiCherry who got quite confused on chapter 8 (sorry bout that) and AnimeObsessionFantasy who is one of the most confused persons. Any doubts, confusions, you know you can ask me, I will gladly answer!.

Once more, I say thank you to everyone. I don't know if I'll be posting any time soon something new, it all depends on my time and my ideas... I have no time, I swear. But I can always make time for writing. 

Thanks to all and I'll be seeing you later.

_ Montserrat T. (aka Luci)_


End file.
